Star Trek: The Lakarian City Incident
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Chasing rumors of so called 'Ghost-Ship' during exploration of a previously unexplored sector of the Galaxy. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D discovers a powerful and ancient city and the truth behind a Centuries old Disappearance of two 22nd Century Earth Starfleet Vessels.
1. Chapter 1

The outer reaches of the United Federation of Planets, close the vast space of the Romulan Star Empire had never truly been explored by Starfleet since the earliest days before the Earth-Romulan War. With one ship hand selected by the Federation to explore the outermost region to remap the area with a more sophisticated sensor systems, the information was to be freely shared with the one time enemy as tensions between the two stellar Super-powers had begun to slowly thaw. Transferred from a nearby outpost to the Enterprise for the duration of the mission of exploration and to remap the region, Lieutenant Commander Mira Andrews, a half Human and half Betazoid officer had taken her post at the auxiliary science station on the bridge of the Galaxy Class Starship, USS Enterprise to monitor the sensors slowly remapping the region. At the age of 32 Earth years old, the Lieutenant Commander Andrews had eventually earned a Doctorate in both Geology and Archaeology along with a passion for history of numerous worlds, including Earth an interest she had picked up due to her Human mother's speciality in early Starfleet history.

"Captain, mapping of this system is now complete. However sir, with your approval? I would like permission to mark the fourth planet in this system for a later exploration? there are signs of minerals which I have not seen on a planet of this classification?"

"Very well, Commander. Mark the system for a more in depth survey, at a later date" Replied the Captain, slowly.

"Thank you Captain. I shall have a report on the planet for your approval before the start of my next shift on the bridge"

"Thank you Commander. Helm, set course for the next system. Warp three"

"That will be our fourth system in as many weeks Captain…"

"Indeed Will. I find it hard to believe that the Romulans have yet to map this region in depth"

"Captain, if I may?" Andrews called out, with a soft smile. "These systems are a treasure trove to a geologist as these planets have minerals each as… valuable as the next. However sir? We are all familiar with the rumours of this sector as mentioned in the reports"

"Aren't you a little old to believe in Ghost Ships Commander?" The First Officer replied with a smile.

"You'd be surprised what I have seen out here Commander. You, yourself have witnessed things that the Federation once believed to be impossible? With respect Commander Riker, it is why we are out here in the first place, is it not?"

"It is. However… Ghost Ships? I find that hard to believe"

"Indeed, Number One" Replied the Captain. "However, Commander Andrews, perhaps you should monitor the sensors for any sign of the Mary Celeste?"

"Yes Captain, I will do just that at your request. If by chance I do see the vessel, I will call out… ' _Ship Ahoy!_ ' Commander Riker"

A slight laughter filled the bridge while the Captain turned with a slight smile and nod towards the Science Officer as she winked before turning back towards her station. Having spent over eight hours in the bridge with little more than visits to off-bridge Head and quick breaks to her temporary quarters, it seemed as if she would see sensor readings in her sleep as the finally left the bridge and returned to her quarters.

 _Personal Log. Supplemental._

 _I have just received word from back home that my divorce has been finalised and I don't know how to feel about the news. Paul is a good man, but we seemed to have drifted apart over the past few years and I know that was the reason behind his affair, I can't say that I blame him though. We'd been married for three years but in that time? I had taken an amazing transfer offer to the Outpost while he remained onboard the USS Tempest and we hadn't seen much of each other in the past nineteen months._

 _Accepting this temporary posting on the very Flagship of the Federation however, was an amazing offer that I could not turn down and although I have been onboard this ship for a month? I still get lost in the endless corridors. At first? I found it difficult to settle in, perhaps because many of the crew know of my past. One stupid mistake after another as a kid has followed me wherever I go. Although I have tried to settle in with the Geology department? I spend much of my time on the bridge or in my assigned quarters, but I do know one thing for sure. The First Officer, Commander Riker? Doesn't like me very much and has continued to find new ways of trying to embarrass and annoy me before the crew, but over the years? I have developed a thick skin and there is little that he can say which will offend me as I have heard it all._

 _End Log Entry._

Refusing to unpack her personal belongings for placement around the large assigned officer's quarters onboard the primary hull of the Galaxy Class Starship, her personal items remained inside of a small bag which was her only luggage brought with her on the temporary assignment. Maintaining her wardrobe by replicating clean uniforms each day after placing the worn clothing back into the replicator for recycling, Mira Andrews had lived her life with little attachments to her current assignment with the exception of her issued Starfleet Communicator, rank pips and boots. Sleeping only for four hours after spending much of her free time writing her reports for the Captain's approval, she once again stepped onto the bridge with a standard issue Starfleet Pad in her left hand while looking directly at the First Officer with a slight smile and nod as he rolled his eyes. Hand delivering the lengthy report to the Captain in his ready room whilst standing at attention, her half Betazoid senses instantly picked up on a rise in tension from the bridge crew which caused her to turn her head slowly towards the entrance to the bridge, before a voice called out over the ship's intercom unit requesting the Captain's presence on the bridge.

Stepping back onto the bridge, behind the Captain as a sign of respect for his rank, her eyes instantly looked towards the large view screen to see a deep black vessel with green glowing warp nacelles illuminating a small section of the vessel.

"Captain, the vessel appeared before us moments ago…" Reported the First Officer while the Captain stepped to his seat. "… although we can see it? The sensors are recording nothing ahead"

"Ship Ahoy, Commander Riker?" Andrews said with a slight smile.

"Indeed Commander. Mister Data?"

"Our sensors are reporting that nothing is ahead…"

"Status of the vessel Mister Worf?"

"Our sensors can not detect the vessel Captain. The vessel appears to be deflecting our sensor scans. Impressive"

"A natural cloak?" Andrews said with a smile. "Captain Picard? Back in the late 20th Century, an aircraft was designed to deflect RADAR perhaps in a similar way, making the vessel almost invisible to detection. However, the technology was not perfect… everything that moves leaves behind it a wake, even in space…"

"Intriguing. How do you know of this Doctor Andrews?" The Android officer replied.

"I'm also a student of history Mister Data. If I am right Captain? That ship is doing something similar to our sensors. Perhaps even in a similar way as a cloak would… I have an idea that may…"

Appearing before the main screen on the ship, the image of a young blonde haired human female flickered into life while the Klingon Officer leapt from his post at the tactical station with a weapon drawn. As if examining each of those before her, the image slowly raised her hands with a calming smile on her face before turning towards the Captain to nod respect.

"You will not need your weapon, Mister Worf. I am merely projecting this image from another and distant location using our vessel as a relay"

"A Hologram?" Commander Riker called out, as he instantly stepped to the Captain's side.

"An obsolete term, Commander Riker. You have questions I see? The vessel been alongside your ship for eighteen hours and I am familiar with your Command Crew, we have been monitoring you, our Standard procedure, please forgive me Captain Picard"

"You are Human?"

"Yes Captain Picard, I am Human. A descendant of Earth although, centuries removed. The vessel before you is not hostile and has made itself partially visible to you for one reason. With your permission Captain Picard? Our ship will escort you to our world where you will be our honoured guests and perhaps to solve a centuries old, Earth Mystery?"

"Who are you?" Picard asked, politely.

"My name is Faith Williams. Forgive me Captain but this connection is weak due to the distance and power required to speak directly with you. If you will please follow the ship before you? All will be revealed and I give you my word Captain, no harm will come to your ship or your crew. We hope to see you soon"

 _Captain's Log. Stardate: 48212.4._

 _The appearance of the young woman in the form of a Hologram on the bridge of the Enterprise had raised numerous questions amongst the crew. Many of which have been directed towards the mysterious vessel which had appeared alongside the Enterprise, a vessel of which has been identified as an only 22_ _nd_ _Century Starfleet vessel. Although highly modified perhaps even beyond our own technologies._

Escorted by the deep black vessel with deep green warp engines, the Captain of the Enterprise had ordered a meeting of the senior staff in the briefing room behind the bridge of the Starship. Taking their positions in their seats along with Lieutenant Commander Andrews sat two seats away from the main crew, her eyes continued to examine the information on the numerous Starfleet issue pads while the meeting continued around her.

"… And with the modifications to the sensor array? We have confirmed that the vessel _IS_ of mid 22nd Century, Starfleet design although her systems are beyond that level of technology Captain, perhaps even beyond our own"

"Crew complement?" Picard asked to the room around him.

"Unusually for the size of the ship Captain? We have detected a crew of twelve, all are Human"

"However Captain? That vessel is not of Starfleet construction, there is no sign of Starfleet technologies on that ship, no signs of her supposed age, she appears to be a relatively new craft" Replied the Chief Engineer.

"A deeper mystery" Commander Riker replied.

"Holy crap, it can't be?" Andrews called out to herself, as those around her looked at her instantly.

"Something to add, Commander Andrews?"

"No Sir… actually? Yes Commander Riker. Something about that ship looks very familiar, beyond it's design of course. Each ship of the era and that class? Was different in someway, sometimes minor changes and sometimes? A different layout. My mother was a historian sirs, specialising in 22nd century Earth Starfleet, I guess that it had rubbed off on me more than I thought. In the years before she died, she had become obsessed with one ship and it's fate. The Atlantis, of that time. It was an NX Class, launched in the middle of the Earth-Romulan War?… the official records states that ship had launched to join with a taskforce of eight ships on the front lines. Within days of reaching the front lines? She disappeared along with another ship, the Wellington and old patrol ship which had been upgraded. Atlantis was to be the command ship of that fleet, when Starfleet finally arrived after loosing contact with the taskforce? They found only wreckage of five ships… Atlantis and Wellington had vanished, presumed destroyed"

"What does that ship have to do with this, Commander Andrews?" Riker asked, with little regard for her report.

"Commander, the Atlantis was a new vessel and adapted with new technologies, for the time. Unlike the earlier vessels of her class for that time? Her warp nacelles where slightly thicker and 2.5 meters longer. She was also originally designed to carry the proposed secondary hull, but launched before the completion and installation of that hull and… also had what was considered at the time as a larger bridge. According to these scans? This ship displays identical dimensions to that ship… perhaps even a replica of that vessel"

"Data?" Riker called out, as if shaking off the Commander's report.

"Accessing. Sirs, the Commander's report appears to be accurate"

Days of travel at warp speeds and far from their assigned path for their survey, the USS Enterprise entered a small nebula at impulse speeds whilst under the close escort and scrutiny of the unusual vessel at their side. Under the directions of the vessel off of their port side, the shields had been modified to a specific frequency to avoid damage to the hull of the pride of the Federation. Finally passing through the dense clouds an into open space, deep inside of the nebula, a small star system had appeared before them as the holographic image once again appeared before the command crew at a requested time.

"Captain Picard, we are honoured to have the Federation Flagship within our little corner of the galaxy. Word of your arrival has begun to spread amongst my people… and I must say that we are all very excited to have you as our guests"

"Miss Williams. As you can imagine, we have numerous questions"

"I can imagine Captain. I hope that your journey here has not caused you any problems? The nebula can often be difficult for passing vessels"

"With several modifications… we made it through, with thanks to your vessel and her crew" Picard said with a gracious nod.

"With your permission Captain? My people are prepared to transport yourself and Councillor Troi to my location for…"

"Captain? I must protest" Worf replied instantly.

"I give you my word Lieutenant Worf, they will be unharmed" Replied the hologram, before turning to the temporary officer stood near the Readyroom. "… And who might you be? I am familiar with the Enterprise crew, I'm very sure that I would remember you from those files"

"Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews. A temporary transfer…"

"Well, Lieutenant Commander Andrews. I look forwards to meeting you also. With your approval Captain shall we say, five minutes?" The hologram replied, without moving her gaze from Andrews.

A star system hidden away from the galaxy and surrounded by deadly radiation of an almost impenetrable nebula had somehow formed a M Class planet, lush and green with deep blue calming oceans of a tropical world. On the equator of the second planet, a large and ancient city had somehow been constructed amidst the endless growth of trees and into the very ocean itself. Refusing to use the unknown transporter systems of the unknown city, the three officers from the USS Enterprise which had been invited to a private meeting with the woman known only as Faith Williams, materialised inside of what had appeared to be a large command center of the city. Guided by a young woman identifying herself as the Assistant Administrator towards a small office surrounded by a glass wall, the woman whom had appeared before the crew on the bridge bowed with respect for her honoured guests before stepping towards the Captain.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person sir. Councillor Deanna Troi and Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews. I am Faith Williams, Chief Administrator of Lakaria City"

"Chief Administrator Williams" Picard replied slowly.

"Please sir, call me Faith. I imagine that you have taken numerous scans of our city?"

"We have" Andrews replied as she sat on a large sofa, once the Captain had taken a chair. "Our sensors state that this city is…"

"Our estimates place the city at 15'245 years old. Earth calendar of course. I see a thousand questions in your beautiful eyes, Commander Andrews? Allow me to explain what I believe that you may already have guessed. That ship out there, was constructed around 50 years ago and highly modified over those years. My descendants are from Earth, from the time during the war with the Romulan Star Empire, not to avoid the war? But by accident and necessity. The Atlantis and her battle group where ambushed by a Romulan fleet while they where answering a distress call, 14 Romulan ships decloaked around the battle group, which took heavy damage. Atlantis, Carling and Wellington where able to escape with eight Romulan ships in close pursuit, as the slowest ship? the Carling was destroyed within hours. The Romulans pursued the two remaining ships for days, weeks, teasing them and taking pot-shots at them and forced them into the nebula which surrounds this system. Heavily damaged, the Atlantis had no warp capability and no weapons, the Wellington was in much worse shape…"

"That's not in the history books, Miss Williams" Andrews replied with a sigh.

"It wouldn't be Commander. Anyway, barely holding on and unable to move beyond one third impulse and with the Romulans searching the nebula for them? The crews of those ships moved into the inner areas of their ships while the hulls began to degrade from the radiation, four weeks of exposure and running on fumes and contaminated supplies from the radiation? The found themselves in a small pocket of open space, this system. Within days, they found this city. My own family records called this place an oasis in the desert. Starving and suffering from exposure to the radiation? They sent down a small team to assess this city, it was safe and advanced beyond their understanding. The ships where dying up there, the hulls degrading, being eaten away by the radiation and practically inoperative, they where stranded… but, there was still hope within the city for the survival of the crews. Surveying as much of the city as possible, they found four large hangers, each large enough to house the ships…"

"Those ships, entered the atmosphere? They weren't designed for that!" Andrews called out.

"No, but they somehow survived the ascent. Salvaging as much technology as they could from Wellington and from this very city? It took my ancestors four years to repair the Atlantis and with heavy modifications which they had learned from this city, a new shield grid had been installed. Entering orbit with a crew of just twelve volunteers? The newly redesigned ship left the nebula and set course for Earth to call for assistance. You see, in that time? Our numbers had grown… children where born into the city. It took that ship three months to reach Earth with the newly redesigned warp drive…"

"Why is there no mention of this in the Federation Database?" Picard asked politely.

"Captain Picard, when the newly rebuilt Atlantis arrived at Earth? A horrible truth had been revealed. Radiation from the nebula, along with the damage to the two ships had altered those two vessels, that's why the Romulans had never followed them, never found them? When they returned to Earth? It was in the year… 1954. Those two ships had been thrown back in time by centuries"

"What?" Troi whispered softly.

"When they returned? The truth was revealed to our people. My people have been in this city for four centuries…"

"Are all of your people, Female. Miss Williams?" Commander Andrews asked as she looked towards the command center of the city.

"Between five and six years after my people arrived here? The male population of the city, fell ill and before that had happened? Each child born into this city was a female. The male population died out, within a decade of our arrival here. They could not have known that a virus had once been released into this city, thousands of years ago, either as a weapon or by accident we don't know. But that virus had lain dormant for many centuries until my ancestors arrived. Captain, you are very safe here, it would take years of constant exposure to the virus to become fatal. With no hopes of a male being born and our population aging after 25 years of being alone on this planet of the 42 women, once 18 years old and above, while using a technology discovered within the city? Two of their most prominent scientists created the first stable clone within the city"

"A clone?" Picard said with a deep sigh as he remembered an earlier incident involving a species of clones.

"Yes. You see, the older donor was one of their most prominent scientists. Cloning herself was a way to keep her knowledge alive as well as increasing the population of the city. Within the clone's DNA, a genetic marker was placed which separated the clone from the donor and within two years? The population of the city doubled as each person was cloned within the same way. The clones where looked at as family, sisters to their donors…"

"An interesting story, so you continued to clone yourselves since that day?" Picard said with a smile.

"Something like that, Captain. With reproduction via intercourse, no longer required for reproduction of our people, we tried something different, using DNA samples from two separate donors to create a single person and as unique as yourself is from Commander Riker"

"Have you tried to clone a male, Administrator?"

"Many times Commander Andrews, each time the male dies a most painful death. Within the following years, our population continued to expand while we explored more of this city we uncovered more technologies many of which is still beyond us. Forgive me for staring at you Captain Picard, but neither of us within this city has ever seen a male before, beyond the database of course. We are a peaceful people sir and I am aware that you still have countless questions…"

"To say the least Miss Williams" Picard said with a gentle smile.

"With your permission Captain? I will have a full copy of our historical files sent to your ship for you to analyse. Sara, can you come in please?" Faith called out, into a small console on the arm of her seat.

"Administrator?" Called out a young woman, barely 16 years old as she stepped into the office.

"Would you see to it that a duplicate of our historical files are dispatched to the Enterprise?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see to it personally"

Meeting with the Chief Administrator of the ancient city in her office had seemingly lasted for hours amidst the long and unusual claims of the young blonde woman, however it had seemed as if the more questions where answered, the more unanswered questions had been raised within the minds of the three Starfleet officers. Returning to the USS Enterprise with the most unusual of mission debriefing to the command staff of the ship, an unusual feeling had continued to resonate within the Captain as he asked the one question which had been on the minds of the three since they had returned to the vessel from the ancient city. ' _Do we trust them?_ '.

"They are definitely hiding something Captain…"

"They are afraid, Counsellor" Andrews replied instantly. "They haven't seen a single male Human in centuries and now there is a ship above their world, and it is their world by the way… a Starship with males from different species. I didn't sense any form of deception when we spoke with Miss Williams, although she was hiding something, behind her own fears"

"So what do you suggest that we do Commander Andrews, beam down there and ask her what she is hiding?" Riker said with a slight grunt in his voice.

"Why not, unless anyone has a better idea? That city is remarkable, we can all see that from our orbital scans. It appears to be constructed from some form of artificial crystal which had been grown into a predetermined shape. I was brought to this ship because of my field of study, I am a Geologist Commander, and a damned good one but more than that Commander? I am one half Betazoid and unless Councillor Troi is lying about her qualifications? I'm the perfect choice to both examine the city and to see what they are hiding, if anything"

"Are you certain that you can investigate… quietly, Commander Andrews?" Picard asked with a slight smile upon his face.

"I can do this Captain Picard. Besides, Enterprise is overdue to make contact with Command and at best speed? It will take this ship a day to get within communications range of Command, transmit and receive a message and then return. I can have those answers within that time Captain?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log: Stardate 48223.3_

 _It has been six days sent we left Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews with the inhabitants of Lakaria City and although we have lost contact with the Commander, an urgent request from Starfleet Command to rendezvous with a Starship under the command of one Admiral Erica Chen to escort the ironically named, USS Atlantis back to the City for a meeting with the city's leaders inhabitants at the request of Starfleet Command._

Welcomed into the city with open arms by the City's Council and population, Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews had been granted freedom within the city although numerous areas where considered as off-limits without an escort the Commander had continued to feel all eyes upon her as she walked through the streets of the city, perhaps due to the Starfleet issue blue sciences uniform she had worn throughout her stay, perhaps due to the fact that she was in fact slightly taller than many within the City, the nature of her species and her Betazoid abilities which had picked up on the thoughts of those she had passed in the corridors and streets of the city, often causing her discomfort due to the very nature of the thoughts, but many had simply noticed the unusual dark grey colour of her eyes and long dark auburn coloured hair which had always remained tied back in the Starfleet fashion.

Although issued which had been considered as more comfortable clothing for the duration of her stay, the Commander had continued to wear the only uniform she had brought with her, although cleaning her uniform and only underwear each night had become something of a chore whilst she USS Enterprise to return from Federation space. Asleep in the large and comfortable bed of her temporary quarters, her sleep had been rudely disturbed by the chirping of her com-badge which had been placed on a small shelf above the headboard of the bed. Sighing deeply after being awoken, the commander activated the badge with a simple tap as a voice called out her name.

"This is, this is Commander Andrews. I read you Enterprise… welcome back sir"

"Thank you commander. We are minutes away from entering orbit, prepare to transport onboard once we are within range for debriefing…"

"Forgive me sir, but the current city time is… 0430 hours. There are very few people within the city awake at this hour, the city will awaken at 0600 hours during which time at 0730 hours? I have been requested to attend the morning Council meeting by Administrator Williams…"

"We shall have you back within the City before your meeting Commander, stand by to…"

"Captain, may I at least dress first, unless you wish for me to arrive on the ship without my clothing?"

"Very well. Make it fast Commander, you have new orders from direct Starfleet Command"

"I'll be along as quickly as possible, Andrews out!"

0445 Hours, Lakaria City time.

USS Enterprise Observation Lounge.

Erica Chen, a stoic middle-aged Starfleet three pip Vice Admiral once in command of the very vessel in which she had travelled half away across the sector to the hidden city onboard, now sat firmly in the seat to the left of the Captain of the USS Enterprise as her gaze slowly examined those sat around her while they awaited the arrival of the Lieutenant Commander whom had been briefly assigned by the Captain to observe and monitor the female only city. Although the time within the city itself had been in the early hours of the morning, the ship time was in fact four hours later, Starfleet Standard time. Entering the observation lounge from the corridor access rather than the bridge, the Lieutenant Commander tied back her hair to the Starfleet standards as she quickly apologised for being late and for her hair being still wet.

"We shall let it go this time Commander, please take a seat" Picard said with a slight nod, as he pointed to the empty seat next to the First Officer.

"Thank you sir. Admiral Chen? It's a pleasure to see you again Ma'am…"

"You've changed since I last saw you Mila, your parents would be proud of the woman that you have become" The Admiral replied quickly, while displaying only a brief smile.

"You know each other?"

"For over twenty years Captain. As you all know? I made some… mistakes when I was a kid, Erica gave me a choice sir. Spend four years in confinement for my… lengthy crimes or spend that time at the Academy… guess what I chose? Anyway, over the past week? I've had a chance to get to know those people, they are so warm and loving and would do anything for anyone…"

"What are they hiding Commander?" The Admiral said slowly.

"Very little Admiral Chen. The city is constructed from an artificial crystal which was grown to fit what was needed, as we know. Faith, I mean Chief Administrator Williams has granted me access to the files on the construction methods and the City was literally grown to perfection. I wasn't granted access however to much more of the technologies as you can imagine sirs but it is advanced, highly advanced"

"What about the people Commander?" The Admiral asked quietly.

"They are so warm and very loving sir, I've never met a people like them. Their city is ran by Faith Williams as Chief Administrator as we all know however, Faith reports directly to the City Council and often once a month, once the Council assembles, but with our arrival? They had begun to meet at least once a day, sometimes twice a day. The Council consists of the senior most members of each department within the City. Medical, Science, Agriculture, Engineering and Teachers whom make up the Civilian Council, the rest of the Council is made up of the Security and Military aspect of their city as headed by Chase Wessex, Faith's sister…"

"Sister?" Picard said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir, although you wouldn't know it by looking at the two? Chase is sixteen years the senior but they look almost identical but for Chase's short blonde hair and her eyes are slightly darker in colour. Do you remember meeting Sara, Faith's assistant? That is Chase's older daughter and she is in training to be the next Administrator… her chosen path. But, I don't have to be a Betazoid to know what you are thinking Admiral Chen, the answer is yes. When their ancestors saw their entire male population die in the most painful of ways? the survivors where saved by a form of highly advanced cloning. When intercourse is no longer possible for reproduction of the species due to the entire population of just one gender? Friendships developed and within a short time and the need for comfort had arisen and finally… intimacy. They have family groups sirs. and each child is loved and cherished as a child would be with male and female parents… I was granted the honour of witnessing the ' _Birth_ ' of one of their children by her parents and the City Council. The child had the appearance of a seven year old when she was released from the birthing tank and there are hundreds of them in separate locations around the city. The girl is beautiful Admiral, she instantly recognised her parents and called them by name. You see, she has their combined knowledge… both parents are teachers at one of the many schools around the city and the child knew that instantly, but the knowledge will come to her over time as she grows into a young woman as not to confuse or overload her young mind. I'll never forget the look on her face when she looked up at me and with the sweetest voice I had ever heard, asked me who I was… I was almost crying when I knelt before her and told her my name and she then asked me if she could use my name as her own as she had never heard it before, how could I say no?"

"Sounds like you have a deep respect for the women on the surface, Commander?"

"I do Captain Picard, I respect what they have accomplished whilst facing death centuries ago…"

"What about military capabilities Commander?" Asked the Admiral, slowly and cautiously.

"They have ships Admiral and although they are perhaps more advanced as any we have encountered? They mainly patrol their small region of space. On occasion however, they have been used to warn away ships closing on their small region of space. The so called ' _Ghost Ships_ ' we had heard rumours of many times. I will have a full report ready by the end of the day sirs, a report which, with your permission Captain, Admiral? I have been requested politely to share with the City Council"

"Are they a threat?" Lieutenant Worf called out, from his seat.

"No Sir, they are no threat to anyone. All they want is to live out their lives in peace. Their vessels are combat capable from what I have been told but they have never used their weapons against anyone, never even firing a single shot, with the exception of training against their own ships, of course…"

"Permission to share your report with the Council, is granted Commander Andrews" The Admiral replied, with a slight nod.

"Thank you Admiral. If you will excuse me? I have a meeting with the City Council I must prepare myself for the meeting, and they do not like to be kept waiting. Permission to leave the Enterprise Captain?"

 _Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews, Personal Log._

 _Stardate: Stardate 48223.8 (Delayed Recording)_

 _I had spent two hours in the City Council chambers, before I had left the Enterprise? I had spoken briefly with Admiral Chen, the woman whom had once given me a chance to change my life for the better, a woman that I had owed my career to. I didn't have to be of Betazoid decent to know that she was hiding something, something that at the time? I could not have imagined._

 _Although I have a huge amount of respect for the women of this city, I still feel like an object of curiosity to them as it seems that everywhere I go? Their eyes follow me, observing me closely. Not as someone that they do not understand? But as an object of desire and that is something that I have never felt before from anyone, not even my ex-husband Paul._

 _I had spoken with Faith, whom had also looked at me in the same way, to confront her about the feelings which I had picked up from everyone within the City, including herself and I had even gone as far as telling of my parentage and my Betazoid Father which had embarrassed her deeply when she had realised that I had heard her thoughts which where to say the least? Deeply erotic. With her embarrassment known? I had arranged a brief tour of the city for the Admiral and several of her crew… my biggest mistake to date._

An honour guard of the City Security and Military had been assembled on a landing platform on the outer skirts of the city, each person both Security and Military wore their dress uniforms to honour the arrival of the first Starfleet Admiral to visit the city. Maintaining a resemblance to Mid 22nd Century Starfleet duty uniforms to show their ancestry, a blue trouser suit with a thin gold coloured shoulder stripe with silver oval rank insignia on the left shoulder with an emblem of the city on the right breast of the uniform for the Security while the Military aspect of the City protection wore a similar uniform yet coloured black with a red shoulder stripe. From the distance, a standard Starfleet Type six shuttlecraft broke through the thick clouds above the city whilst escorted by two smaller vessels of Lakarian City design in close formation, a vessel which had almost emulated the ancient shuttle pods of the 22nd Century, yet slightly larger with retractable warp nacelles housed firmly into the hull of the vessels themselves. Maintaining her composure whilst hearing the voices in the minds of those stood around her, Commander Andrews could feel the eyes of those behind her examining her body closely as many had thought of how tightly her blue and black Starfleet uniform had caressed her figure.

Finally touching down on the landing platform above the almost endless seas of the planet, the shuttlecraft hatch opened slowly while the two escort vessels hovered above the Starfleet support craft as Andrews stepped forwards to greet the Admiral with respect before introducing the Chief Administrator, the ranking Military and Security Officers before introducing the Council members as instructed by Faith Williams before her arrival.

"Admiral Chen, welcome to Lakaria City. We are honoured by your presence"

"Chief Administrator Williams, Colonel Wessex, Officer Ambrose and Members of the Council, it is my honour to be here on behalf of the United Federation of Planets" The Admiral replied with a slight nod. "May I introduce the Captain of the USS Atlantis, Claire Hoskins and Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise"

"Captain Hoskins, a pleasure to meet you. Captain Picard? A pleasure to see you once again sir. Mila, has spoken very highly of you Admiral. I wish that I could give you the tour of our city in person, however there is a matter which has recently arisen which commands my full attention. In my place? My assistant, Sara Wessex has volunteered to give you the tour of our city"

"It is my honour to guide you around our City, Admiral" Replied the short, blonde young woman with a smile.

The center of the city had appeared as any city across the Federation and beyond would, although food and clothing could be supplied by the advanced replication systems within the homes of the citizens of the city, numerous stores had arisen in the centuries which sold clothing, cloth, food and drink to anyone whom had wanted something different, rather than the perfectly fitting or tasting items. Stepping through the streets whilst the women of the city politely cleared a path for the visitors as the young Assistant Administrator continued to explain to the guests everything about the city and to answer their questions, a young girl instantly stepped towards Captain Picard with a smile as she looked up into his eyes politely to ask a simple question whilst other watched both with interest and nerves at his appearance.

"Excuse me, are you a… male?"

"I am. My name is Jean-Luc Picard" He said as he knelt before her with a pleasant smile.

"Picard? Captain Picard from the Enterprise?" She said as he nodded slowly.

"Excuse me Captain? When I told you earlier about the young girl I witnessed being born? This is Mila sir" Commander Andrews said with a proud smile, as she knelt at their side.

"It is good to see you again, Commander Andrews" Replied the girl, with a large smile.

"Captain, please understand that you are the first male that these women have ever seen in person?"

"I Understand, Commander. She wears your missing rank pip" Picard said with a proud smile.

"Yes sir, a small token of friendship"

"I understand…" Picard said softly, as he reached for a pip from his uniform to place softly into her hands with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain" She replied as she examined the pip with a large smile.

"Consider it small gift Miss?"

"Mila Erica Hart, sir. Thank you, I will cherish this gift"

"Enterprise to Captain Picard?" A voice called out from his com-badge as he smiled whilst tapping his com-badge.

"Go head, Number One?"

"Captain, we have received orders from Starfleet…"

"Very well, one moment Commander. Miss Wessex? I regret that I must leave. Thank you for the tour of your remarkable City. Would you please continue to escort the Admiral. Commander Andrews will remain behind as your liaison as she knows the people"

"I would be honoured sir" Andrews replied, with a polite nod.

Numerous corridors throughout the city had been protected by force fields, each clearly marked for the inhabitants of the city in English text as passage through to the protected areas where only accessible for predetermined citizens, although the practice of raising force fields had not been established in centuries, the force fields had been raised by those within the Central Command of the city due to the arrival of the Federation guests. Observing the tour from the comfort of her office with her older sister sat at her side, Faith Williams found that she could barely remove her eyes from the Starfleet Officer that she had recently called a friend while her sister chuckled slightly as she sipped on a cup of herbal tea, her favourite drink.

"You know, she could leave in days?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chase"

"Really? I've never seen you like this with anyone Faith. Kid, you could have anyone in this city… why her?" Chase replied with a smile.

"I…"

"Faith, I see what you see. She's unlike anyone in our City. Tall, beautiful and an amazing figure… but she could leave at any time, you must see that?"

"I'm not having that talk with you again Chase" Faith said, as she blushed deeply.

"Oh shit! This is an Andrea thing again, isn't it? Why do you do this to yourself, you always fall for those you can't have?"

"Look at her Chase. She's perfect…" Faith said with a large smile, echoing over her face.

"She is beautiful. But, she comes from a different place Faith. She has a life, where she comes from, wherever that is… she could even be married, to a male?"

"She's divorced, recently. Her marriage fell apart, she told me when we where…"

"Oh no, not the waterfall again? You took her to the waterfall? What did you expect Faith, that the most romantic place in the city would make her melt into your arms?"

"Chase, we sat and just… talked for hours just a few days ago. I know more about her than I know about myself. She opened up to me…" Faith said as she blushed deeply.

"Do you even realise, that Mila could leave at anytime?"

"I know that Chase… Wait a minute, why is the Enterprise leaving Orbit?" Faith asked herself while Chase accessed the Computer system before the two of them.

"The Enterprise has received orders from Starfleet Command, to resume their assignment. The USS Atlantis, will remain in orbit. Relax Faith? Williams has been transferred to… wow! The City a temporary Liaison between the Federation and the Council. Looks like, you'll be seeing more of her. Try to hide that growing smile of yours, okay?"

 _Private Journal._

 _Faith Williams, Chief Administrator._

 _The Federation Starship Enterprise has left the nebula, leaving behind the USS Atlantis and Admiral Erica Chen as negotiator for the Federation. I'm not entirely sure what they want from us, but I am relieved to know that Mila Andrews has also been assigned as the voice of the Federation._

 _On a more personal note, why can't I get her out of my head? Each time that I see her I feel like a child again and eager to hear her voice speaking my name. I know that she is from a different world, and the truth is? I have not told anyone about her natural ability to hear the thoughts of the others, even though I had told her that I would, I hate it when Chase is right, she'll never let me live it down._

 _The City is functioning perfectly and with all essential regions now protected by force fields? Admiral Chen has requested that her crew be permitted to take shore leave within the City, although I am the Administrator of this City? I can not make that choice alone, as I have to bring her request before the City Council._

Thousands of miles of streets and corridors lined the ancient city known as Lakaria, a city grown from an unusual crystal over the thousands of years of existence which reflected in the midday sun across the vast central courtyard which had become the central market place for the inhabitants of over four centuries. To the crew of the USS Atlantis which had been permitted to remain in orbit of the planet for negotiations with the City Council on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, the entirely female population had seemed unusual as word had spread across the ship of their situation. Walking the streets of the city with the Admiral at her side, the Lieutenant Commander, now the temporary Liaison between the USS Atlantis and the Lakarian City Council felt the eyes of those around them upon her at all times along with the almost countless voice echoing in her mind with their thoughts which consisted of mainly fear of their appearance. Exhausted from the seemingly endless efforts to block the countless voices in her mind, Mila Andrews slowly sat on a small wall which lined a large and ancient fountain whilst rubbing the sides of her head softly as the Admiral stood over her with concern echoing in her brown eyes.

"Mila, are you okay?"

"Just a slight headache Ma'am. I'll be fine in a moment. What where you saying before?"

"It can wait. Why don't you go and find someplace quiet and take a few moments to clear your mind" The Admiral replied with concern, as she knelt slowly before her. "I know that you've never been as strong as a full blood Betazoid, but the countless voices must feel like a hammer inside of your mind"

"More like an explosion Erica. It's not their fault, they just don't understand at the moment. They're afraid of us, all of them… this uniform represents… Perhaps I should go and lay down for awhile. Faith had assigned me some quarters on the opposite side of the City, where it's quiet, rather than beaming to Atlantis, with your permission Admiral Chen? I would…"

"Go and get some rest, it's not an order… I will inform the City Council that you may be late for the negotiations" Replied the Admiral with a smile.

"Thank you Erica. The meeting is scheduled in six hours, I'll see you then"

Swaying slightly as she stood before recovering her balance, Mila slowly walked away from the Admiral before disappearing into the crowds while the Admiral stood before the Fountain as her eyes examined those around her with an almost contempt for their way of life. Sighing deeply with an almost frown on her face, the Admiral activated her com-badge to call for an immediate beam out back to the vessel under command and moments later, materialised onboard the USS Atlantis to be met by a Starfleet Security Officer as she stepped from the transporter platform.

"Inform Command, the mission is a go"

"And Commander Andrews?" Replied the eager young male Lieutenant.

"As much as it pains me to say? We may not have her full support. But, she is a good officer and will follow my orders. That's why I assigned her to the Enterprise for this mission"

"Does she suspect anything?" A third voice called out, as a human female stepped into the transporter room.

"I know that she would have confronted me, if she had…"

"Admiral, you have your orders. We have been monitoring this City for over a year now, once the program is installed into their central database? We will have only minutes to act before their defences activate"

"I am aware of the timeframe and our assignment. The city will be ours before anyone can act, with their technologies at our disposal? We can finally protect the Federation against any threat, even the Borg"


	3. Chapter 3

Silence, amidst the chaos of countless voices calling out into her mind had seemed like a breath of cool and fresh air, deciding not to return to her temporary quarters but to enter a large cavern beneath the city, a cavern on the rim of the city which had overlapped the endless ocean which lined the Class M planet, Mila took the path as shown to her by Faith to step behind a large waterfall to enjoy the silence which had overtaken her mind as she sat listening to the falling water whilst entering a state of meditation as once instructed by her late father, as a way to calm her mind once her Betazoid abilities had appeared during her childhood. Feeling the cold spray of the waterfall surrounding her whilst inside of a large and hidden cave, her mind began to drift back to her father's teachings as she could almost hear his voice calling out softly into her mind as he had instructed her, numerous times.

' _Breath Mila, try to relax and welcome the silence into your mind'_

"I hear it, Father…" Mila spoke aloud. "The silence is almost deafening…"

"Am I bothering you?" A voice called out, before she slowly opened her eyes to see Faith stood at the mouth of the cave. "Who are you speaking with?"

"I was… trying to meditate. To clear my mind, the voices around me had become painful. Something that my father taught me when I was a child"

"I'm sorry I'm disturbing you. A friend told me what happened in the market, she was worried about you and came directly to me"

"It's fine, really. I'll be fine. Although I'm not as strong as many of my own species? To many voices at once? can be a handful sometimes, this place is peaceful and the sounds of the waterfall is like white noise…" Mila said as she slowly relaxed her meditative form. "What can I do for you Faith?"

"Since the first moment that you stepped into my office, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind Mila. But then, you probably already know that by now…"

"I do just like I also know that it's why you have been around me so much. I'll save you some pain Faith but please, don't take this wrong way? I do find you very attractive, I have never met anyone like you before… however, whatever you want from me? It can't happen. I have no idea how long this assignment will last and it is an assignment for Starfleet. I'm a Geologist and Archaeologist by training, I have a passion for history along with… a lengthy childhood criminal record. Let me finish please? I have made some bad mistakes in my life, perhaps one of them I count as my marriage. I wanted a child and Paul wanted someone else, and that's the truth! Andrews isn't even my birth name, it's my married name, I just haven't gotten around to changing it yet. Faith, you are the leader of this incredible city and you can have anyone that you want, just not me. I like you Faith, a lot! I have few people in my life that I count as a friend and this past week has shown me that I can have a good friend, unless you are going to walk away?"

"Mila, Picard gave me access to both your Starfleet and Criminal records, I know what you have done in the past and how you have fought to be who you are today. I would love nothing more than to have you at my side, in ways that you can't even imagine. If that way is just as a friend? I can do friendship. But we're more alike than you know Mila. I don't trust people easily… and I don't have many people in this city I can call true friends either. The real reason I came here was not only to confront you about my true feelings for you? But to tell you that the Council has taken a vote about you… they're offering something that has never been done before in the history of our people. They are offering you permanent residence here within our City. We have no one here with your training, no Geologists within our Science Ministry… Mila, they want you to found that department, if you chose it? You may even be considered for a seat on the Council, in time. We want you to stay Mila, I want you to stay here with us, the choice is yours"

"It-it's an honour, but I have a career in Starfleet and I can't just walk away from that…" Mila replied as she blushed deeply.

"If you do chose to stay here with us? You can have anything that you want Mila Annabel Eran, that is your birth name right? I give you my word that if you choose to stay I will be only your friend, if that's what you want… what is it?" Faith said slowly, as Mila walked towards the waterfall slowly.

"When you came in here, where the lights on or off Faith?"

"On, why?"

"Well, they're off now. Does that happen a lot down here?" Mila called out slowly.

"The lights all over the city are linked to the central mainframe and there are sensors down here which will detect our presence even behind the waterfall, the lighting shouldn't be off at all…"

Calling her usual clothing an almost uniform for her position as the leader of the City, Faith had often wore a pale cream or white trouser suit which had echoes of the both the city's military and civilian uniforms along with a communicator pin which had been either stitched into the collar or left cuff of the chosen jacket for the day, although on one of her few days of rest and relaxation, Faith had normally worn one of the suits designed and created by herself with a similar style, although on this day she had chosen to wear an article of clothing which she had rarely worn, perhaps as a way of trying to tempt the object of her growing affection to remain in the city and perhaps to even stay at her side, a short yellow summer dress which displayed her natural figure to anyone. Originally utilising the 22nd century Starfleet Issue clamshell communicators which had been linked into the city's mainframe, smaller devices had eventually either been discovered or created by the inhabitants of the city such as a small wristwatch like device of which although centuries old in design had still been utilised by many, including herself on her left wrist. Activating the small device to make contact with the Central Command of the city, nothing but static called out from the small communicator while she continued to call out.

"C'n'C, Respond please. This is Faith Williams. Chief Administrator Williams, to anyone within range… respond immediately!"

"Atlantis, this is Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews… Atlantis?" Mila called out, before looking at Faith with concern. "Nothing but static…"

"This shouldn't be happening. With this? I can make contact with anyone, anywhere in the city, and we are not blocking your com-badge Mila, that's against our rules. Computer, this is Faith Williams… why are our com-links being blocked? Computer, respond?"

"What the hell is going on Faith?" Mila said as she looked around the cave.

"I have no idea, we should get to C'n'C. There is a transport pad nearby"

Following a small path which led from behind the large waterfall and around a large naturally warm lake, across a small wooden bridge which had been created centuries ago by the inhabitants of the city to either enjoy the warmth of the water or to step behind the waterfall, the two stepped towards the only entrance which led into the city. Pressing the control console on the wall to open the large metallic double doors nothing happened as Faith once again attempted to activate the doors before the small console deactivated.

"What the F… this should not be happening!" Faith called out with anger.

"Is there another way out of here?"

"There is, but I know that you're not going to like it… how long can you hold your breath?"

"Hold… you mean swim, through that?! Faith, I'm not a strong swimmer. There has to be another way out… where does that waterfall come from?"

"Beneath the city, we believe that it was originally constructed to supply the city with fresh water when it was being built thousands of years ago…"

"What about maintenance, perhaps there is a crawl space? Climbing I can do…" Mila said with a smile.

"There is, but it's a tight fit and your not exactly… small, in the chest region" Faith replied, as she pointed to Mila's chest. "They're very hard to miss Mila"

"I see you've noticed many times. Lead the way"

 _Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews, Personal Log._

 _Supplemental (Delayed Recording)_

 _We climbed up the side of the waterfall, away from the wet rocks and onto a narrow ledge which had barely held our combined weight before we found a small access tunnel and Faith was right, it was tight and covered in centuries of dirt, perhaps the dirtiest place in the immaculate city. I had difficulty squeezing through at first but it had eventually opened up into another large room which from what Faith had said? No none of her own people within the city had even seen. Not exactly a room, more like an ancient cargo bay left behind by the original builders of the city. The technology was beyond ancient, yet possibly still a century or two ahead of what I had known from the Federation._

Lighting within the vast bay activated the instant the two had stepped inside of the seemingly endless room while a small circular bay of consoles activated instantly once their presence had been detected by the internal sensors within the isolated room. Stepping towards the bay of consoles with her jaw open slightly, Faith looked down at the screens before her at writings that she had never before seen as even the layout of the consoles where vastly different than the consoles she had known from the Central Command in the center of the city in the tallest tower.

"What the hell is this place Faith?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen this text before, have you?"

"No, but some of these characters look familiar from a dig I once took part in, a few years ago. Have you heard of the legends of a species known as Iconian?" Mila said, as she examined the console before them.

"Are you shitting me, Iconian?"

"They visited hundreds of worlds over 20'000 years ago… but they are now extinct. Could this city, is it possible that this city could have been constructed by them or an off-shoot of their race? Faith, this could be _the_ discovery of all time!"

"Can you… translate these consoles?" Faith said in awe.

"I don't think so, their language is as dead as the species. But this console appears to be linked to a separate computer system. Perhaps a back-up for your mainframe, or judging by the condition of this bay the original command center maybe? You once told me that when this city was abandoned, it continued to grow and perhaps still is? What if, what if this is the original center of operations?"

"And everything else just grew around it over the centuries? Utilising the fabrication systems to create new consoles, until my ancestors arrived… I was right about Mila, you are amazing"

" _Language, identified and translated_ " Called out an soft female voice from the console before them. " _Analysis completed. Translating console displays. Welcome, Chief Administrator Faith Williams_ "

"What, how do you know who I am?"

" _I have been monitoring your people since your first arrival. You are considered as the Caretakers and Guardians of this City_ "

"You have? Why have we never noticed your presence before, or this room?"

" _This Room, does not exist within the schematics you have discovered with regards to this City. Your analysis is correct, Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews. This City was originally constructed by a group of Iconians which had diverged from their parent race, several thousand of your years ago. Since their destruction, I have remained silent under orders from the last surviving member of their race. Since that person no longer exists and this city now faces an imminent threat? I am left with no other choice but to make my presence known…_ "

"What threat?" Mila called out, instantly fearing the answer.

Appearing before them in the form a holographic image several feet before them, a large image displayed the C'n'C with Starfleet Officers accessing the numerous consoles while the command staff from the city where being held under guard inside of Faith's own Office. Anger swelled within the two as Faith instantly turned towards Mila while her face turned pale with shock at the betrayal of the Admiral.

"What the hell is going on Mila?"

"I give you my word Faith, I don't know!"

" _My analysis of her physical state confirms her statement. There are numerous Starfleet Officers around the city. Your civilians are either confined to their own quarters or under guard in several large areas around the city_ "

"How many are within the city… how many Starfleet Officers?" Faith called out, with a deep anger.

" _There are currently 526 Starfleet Officer around this city. Regrettably, the defensive systems and mainframe have been compromised. This is system must remain isolated_ "

"Faith, I truly have no idea what is happening. Let me help… I won't let them take this city from you…. I give you my word on that. Computer… can you detect the Starfleet vessel in orbit?"

" _Confirmed. One Starfleet Vessel in close orbit of this planet_ "

"Can you access the computers of that ship? You've done it before Faith. That ship you sent out find Enterprise…"

" _Accessing. Interface complete_ "

"With your permission, Faith?"

 _Captain's Log._

 _Stardate 48228.4_

 _We have resumed our survey of the sector whilst Admiral Chen and Lieutenant Commander Andrews continues to negotiate with the Lakarian People. I am aware of what the city means to the Federation, the advancements in technology which the city could bring to Starfleet. With the permission of Chief Administrator Williams, I have been permitted access to their historical files and I have a large amount of respect for what their culture have overcome over the centuries of their isolation._

An endless stream of reports and studies had crossed the desk of the Captain to both read and to sign with his own personal signature along side the signatures of the First Officer and the Department heads of both Stellar Cartography and Geological Departments before transmission to the nearest Federation Outpost and installation into the Federation Databanks along with transmission to their brief allies within the Region, the Romulan Star Empire. Holding four computer tablets in his left hand as he stepped towards his private quarters whilst rereading yet another report as the crew stepped out of his way as a sign of respect, the exhausted Captain finally stepped into his quarters only to be greeted by an unusual shimmering glow of a faint holographic image attempting to make contact once again. Instantly calling for a security presence to his quarters, within moments his door slid open while the First Officer and Chief of Security stepped inside as the holographic image finally began to materialise into the form of Lieutenant Commander Andrews.

"Captain Picard, please do not be alarmed by my sudden appearance. This connection is weak as not to alert the crew of the Atlantis to this transmission…"

"Commander Andrews?"

"Yes sir. Please allow me to speak whilst I can? This city is under siege from the Atlantis. Their ship is operating on a skeleton crew, as many are in the city as I speak… under the order of Admiral Chen. The entire population is under heavy guard. Somehow, we don't know how? But they have managed to shut down the defensive systems. This City needs your help Captain. You have no idea what I had to do in order to get permission from Faith to make this call… please, get here as fast as you can? I am using the majority of the reserve power to send you everything that we have into your own personal database, I can only hope that it gets through to you… Captain we…" Before she could complete her sentence, the image disappeared leaving behind a stunned Captain and officers as Riker turned towards the Captain.

"Do you believe that sir?"

"I know that you have a problem with her Will, but she is a good officer with an exemplary record since the Academy. Captain Picard to Commander Data, report to my quarters…"

"On my way Captain"

"Mister Worf, what is the standard complement of the USS Atlantis?"

"Over 500 Officers and crew, Captain. A skeleton crew would be no more then 20"

"Captain, our last scans of the city recorded thousands of women and children in that city. What possible reason could Starfleet have to invade a peaceful people?" Riker asked with a sigh.

"Unknown. Computer, display the service record of Chen. Vice Admiral Erica!"

"Unable to display requested Starfleet File. Security Clearance Level 12 or above is required" Replied the computer while the three officers turned slowly to face the computer screen.

"Level Twelve. Starfleet Intelligence?" Riker replied slowly.

 _Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews, Personal Log._

 _Additional (Delayed Recording)_

 _A city under siege from Starfleet Personnel under the command of a woman I had known for many years and the one responsible for setting me on a career path within Starfleet rather than a life of crime or perhaps even imprisonment. The independent Computer system had identified itself as a program originally created by the architects of the city and in order for Faith to feel more comfortable with the Computer due to a growing distrust of Males as many of those within the City had been male? The computer identified itself with a soft female voice and even with a holographic projection of the first Human leader of this city, the highest ranking female officer from the Atlantis and Wellington named Gaila, named after Chief Engineer Gaila Wallace from the Starship Wellington._

 _As a child, my mother had shown me her personnel file as for a short time, she had become obsessed with the mystery of the two ships, primarily since an ancestor of ours had been a Security Officer onboard the Atlantis, although it had become clear to me the moment I heard the name of the ship of his true fate. He had contracted the virus and later died._

 _Using Gaila's holographic projection abilities, actually a hologram is an obsolete term for the technology, but I won't go into that right now. We had been able to locate Chase in her family home with her wife and younger daughter, sealed in the room by the City computer which had been turned against them all, Faith was able to project herself into Chase's home and to speak directly with the military leader of the city. I heard everything, they blame me for everything. Over an hour? We had monitored the Starfleet personnel across the city in order to formulate some kind of plan to retake the city._

"What about… what about releasing a sedative gas into the air vents around the city? Knock everyone out and deal with the Starfleet personnel that way?"

"Wouldn't work Mila. The environmental systems can filter out just about anything, besides? The C'n'C operates on an independent system as does Medical, the Council Chambers and other vital locations"

"But that still leaves the Atlantis in orbit. Gaila, do you have access to the defensive systems?"

" _Confirmed. Defensive Systems have yet to be infected by the Malicious program installed by Starfleet. However, for the moment I am unable to access those systems without being noticed or possibly infected by the same program_ "

"Question Mila. You once mentioned the Mary-Celeste, why?" Faith said with a growing smile.

"A little joke to Will Riker, Enterprise XO. Do you know the story of the ghost ship?"

"I do and that gives me an idea. Gaila, you've been observing us for centuries and can project yourself into any location within the City as I did when talking with my Sister. Gaila, can you project me into my own office? I see Sara being held in there, I need to speak with her once again"

Several locations throughout the City had been protected by force fields which the Starfleet personnel had been attempted to deactivate, specifically an area on the outermost reaches of the city which contained numerous advanced technologies, centuries ahead of Starfleet and heavily protected by the people of the city's population both Military and Civilian due to the nature of the technologies, the weapons stores for the city's defences. With other locations being protected not because of what is within those locations but due to repairs and even the constant construction within the City which was one day, in the very distant future believed may encompass the entire continent and possibly even the planet itself. One location had been selected by the Chief Administrator and the Starfleet Officer loyal to her as the location for their unusual plan. Having materialised in the form of a hologram next to her own niece and protégé once again, Faith whispered the unusual plan to those close by before once again disappearing once the plan had been put into place.

Sat observing the crew from the Central Command, Admiral Erica Chen displayed a large amount of pride in her accomplishments on a covert operation of which many had deemed to be impossible, the capture of the city. A team of specially selected officers from across Starfleet had been assembled to analyse the computer database, officers loyal not to the Federation but to herself and those whom had recruited her for the very same assignment.

"Admiral, I am ready to release the first lockout. But if I am right? The second will comedown like an anvil in it's place"

"You can break the codes Mister Harlan?" Replied the Admiral, from her seat.

"You didn't bring me along for my good looks and charm. I can do this, I'll have only seconds to hold open the door, in that time? The program will spread into the secondary systems, with time perhaps an hour? I should have full access"

"Have any of your teams located Williams or Andrews yet?"

"Not yet, this is a big city Ma'am. We're doing what we can to find them both Admiral" Replied a second officer.

"Find them, I want those command codes Commander Franks. Double your efforts. Mister Harlan, you may proceed"

"The lockout is failing…" Replied the short and stocky Human engineer. "The second lockout is attempting to drop in place, the program is beginning to spread. Gotcha!"

Instantly standing from beneath one of the many consoles around the C'n'C, he turned towards the nearest available computer screen to watch the progress of the malicious software program which had been installed into the database of the city. Utilising the USS Enterprise's own computer database as a career for the virus, it was hoped that the city's inhabitants would download the database which contained the virus itself, although harmless to any Federation Database, once entered into the City Computer it would spread quickly to all systems only to activate once a signal was received from the USS Atlantis under the orders of the Admiral.

"Wow! I'd never have imagined it would be that vast. Thousand of years of monitoring this region. Admiral, it's all here… the Rise of Earth and Starfleet, the Romulan War, the Foundation of the Federation up until today. Everything!"

"Eyes on the prize, Mister Harlan"

"Aye sir. Searching… there are several locations which are protected by a force field. This one, looks promising. The field is the strongest… there are no teams, no civilians near this location" He said as he pointed to the screen.

"NO!" A voice yelled from the Administrator's Office as the Admiral turned instantly. "Do not go in there, no one goes in there. That location, is protected for a reason… if you go in there? We _ALL_ die!"

"Someone shut her up!" Called out a Starfleet Officer.

"Please, you must let me through. I don't know what you want, but that location is abandoned for a reason. You _MUST_ Let me speak, I'm trying to save your lives, all of our lives"

"Let her through" The Admiral said with a deep sigh, as the young Sara slowly stepped into the C'n'C with her hands raised.

"Admiral. 325 years ago, one of our own entered that area of the City with a team to explore the new area, within hours? They where dead, killed, murdered! This city was created by an advanced race, an ancient race which disappeared from all records. The truth is known to only a few here, I was only notified last month. The builders of this city became hostile to each other. Similar to the Vulcan Awakening… within fifty years? Those survivors had found a way to cast off that darkness and as a result, they evolved into a form of pure energy, but the darkness was trapped here within this city…" Sara Wessex said as she pleaded to be heard.

"This is insane"

"No sir, this is the truth. Only the highest members of the Council, the Security and Military know about this, I was informed by Faith as a part of my training to one day take her place as she was taught by her own mentor. That force field as you call it? Is all that is protecting everyone within this city from that darkness. We are working on a way to remove that darkness from the city and send it to hell where it belongs, if you drop that field? You will place this entire city and everyone in it, even yourselves in danger. Admiral Chen, it often appears as a young girl with red hair and green eyes, it's first victim from the original settlers here… look at the fear in my eyes, hear the shaking of my voice. I am more afraid of what is in that area than I am of you and those weapons of yours, if you enter that location? Your people… our people will not survive to see the next day"

"Mister Harlan, have teams eight and twelve report to that location. Miss Wessex, you are going along also"

"No please, you have no idea what you are doing… do not enter that location! I don't care about myself, just please? Don't let that thing out?" Sara yelled, as she was quickly dragged away by two security guards.


	4. Chapter 4

Distraction, Diversion and Division. The three D's of guerrilla warfare had been put into place by the only two people left free within the City of Lakaria with an audacious plan to use the recently discovered computer system and the link throughout the city to create an almost legend of a powerful creature which may exist within a reselected area of the city, an area damaged by an explosion three years ago and deemed unsafe for the inhabitants to enter until the city had repaired itself . With all power diverted from the small and abandoned tower on the outermost reaches of the city, only arm lanterns provided lighting within the corridors which had been filled with fallen debris from an accident with a power converter. Having removed all information from the database and a seemingly hole in the records had appeared, the Admiral had ordered a team of eight people to escort the young Sara Wilder into the damaged section of the city unprotected while those around her wore environmental suits from the vessel in orbit.

Pleading for the team to turn back for their own safety as she continued to climb over the debris at the barrel of a phaser rifle, the now ever watchful eyes of Faith and Mila monitored their movements throughout the damaged sections of the city as they entered into an area which had fallen under the control of the Gaila computer program.

"She's good! I almost believe her Faith"

"She's the best. The truth is? Chase fought me when Sara asked to train as my assistant, she wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps, I turned her down, twice. She was… persistent. She had taken the roll as my assistant before I had given it to her… showing up at Council Meetings and gave me everything that I needed, before I had even needed it. Chase sits on the Council as you know? She was so impressed by Sara that she ordered the Council to allow Sara to train as my assistant, with dozens of candidates? Sara shone like a light. If anything happens to her…"

"I beginning to understand your people more now Faith. I give you my word, I will not allow this invasion to continue… if that means going against the Federation _ITSELF?_ I will do just that…" Mila replied with a slight smile.

"Are you sure that this will work Mila? I know that it was my idea, but if anything happens to Sara? I won't be able to stop Chase or Samantha…"

"From killing me? I know. The guy third from the left? He is from a world known as Vanari. I know his people and they are a deeply spiritual people and fear… well… ghosts, basically. He's the commander of this group. Gaila, once Sara is in position, you may begin. Watch him Faith, this is Distraction!"

"You know, if this is a sanctioned Starfleet Operation, Your career is over right?"

"Have faith, Faith! This is not a sanctioned operation and Picard will see that, he should arrive soon enough. I trust him and if you trust me? Trust my judgement on this one please?"

Observing the holographic display before them, the team of nine climbed over yet another piece of fallen debris as Sara frozen instantly and turned towards the eight Starfleet officers behind her with fear echoing within her eyes as a dark mass appeared before her, screaming in fear as the dark mass moved towards her, she tried to climb back over the debris while the mass of black energy moved instantly to surround her quickly followed by a deep growling and scream in pain which filled the corridor and finally to disappear, leaving an empty corridor before the frightened Starfleet officers.

Materialising before them in a haze of white lightening similar to what had been witnessed by the Starfleet Officers, Sara Wilder instantly grabbed her chest as she looked at her new surroundings before running instantly towards Mila Andrews with her fists clenched to land the first punch on her jaw, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You Bastard! You did this!"

"Sara, stop!" Faith yelled instantly. "She didn't know"

"Bullshit!"

"Sara, I give you my word that I had no idea about this. But if you can stop trying to hit for a moment and listen…"

"Sara, this was her idea. I've spoken with Chase and Sam, they're safe for the moment in your home. Alex is with them, she's okay" Faith said with a smile, as she instantly hugged her niece.

"This isn't over Andrews. Where the hell am I?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't have much time to explain earlier. We believe that this is perhaps the original Command Center for the City, this bay is run by an independent database and so far has remained undetected…"

"Faith, take a look. Your… escorts are arguing with the Commander. The division is already beginning to form as planned" Mila said as she pointed to the holographic display before the three.

"Gaila, can you lock onto anymore people throughout the City, Chase maybe?" Faith said with a growing smile.

" _Negative at this time Administrator. The power required to transport Miss Wessex to this location whilst maintaining the image has drained the reserves. Estimate One Hour for power rebuild to sufficient levels to gain a safe transporter lock. However, it is possible to project further images deeper into the city whilst I analyse the Malicious Software infecting the computer core_ "

"Very well. Access the database and project the image requested… here, into this area" Faith replied as she pointed to a location on a projected map of the city.

"Main Street, central market, why there?" Sara asked politely.

"The selected image, is created from a file photo of Admiral Chen herself as a child, with a few alterations. Chen's ancestor was onboard the Atlantis and as much as it pains me to say this to you Sara? One of this city's founding mothers…"

"What a minute, how do you know that?" Faith replied, instantly.

"My mother studied the Atlantis and Wellington mystery up and until her death. When I was a child? I studied with her… I know the names and faces of everyone on those two ships, even your own ancestors. I promise you Faith, I will explain everything at a later time. If I may ask, how many site-to-site transporters are in the city? Not an exact count, just a rough number"

"150 scattered across the city which are linked together into a network for travel between areas…"

"I'll bet that the larger ones are in the Medical facilities and C'n'C. I have a feeling that Chen and her people have access to those systems, locking them down and using them only when needed"

"That's right, when those guards took me to that tower? They used an access code that I didn't see to travel around the city…" Sara replied with a growing smile. "… Shut them down and the teams around the city, will have to walk and use the countless stairs"

"Good idea, but if you shut them down, you'll strand our people all over the city not to mention that they could use the transporters on the ship in orbit?"

"Faith, they're not going to get the chance to use the ship in orbit. Because simply, you are going to activate the city shield. Combined with the crews scattered across the city and the shield cutting them off from the ship? Division!"

"And what if more of your Starfleet Arrives?" Sara said with a slight anger echoing in her voice.

"That's not going to happen, only one ship has permission to enter the nebula, Enterprise. Sara, if I read this right? I am detecting four ships on approach, their energy signature is your own ships. Faith has already made contact with them to request assistance. Now comes my part"

 _Log Entry. I don't care of the Stardate._

 _No one trusted me, not even Faith if I am being honest with myself. But I do know that the attack on this city is NOT a sanctioned Starfleet Operation and my plan hinges on Picard seeing that and taking action against the Admiral and her followers. Although originating from Starfleet and the old M.A.C.O units posted onboard those two ill-fated vessels, the thousands of women in this city are mainly civilians with only a handful of military and security which are mainly onboard of those four vessels quickly approaching this city. What I am about to do will no doubt end my Starfleet career and I will perhaps even face arrest but to hell with it, I was on course for prison anyway… it's just been delayed by twenty years._

I could not allow Starfleet to take over the city, it simply isn't theirs to take and as the Gaila program had stated? It now belongs to the women and children whom have been within the city for over 400 years. How could Starfleet, the very organisation that I had given so much to over my career, do something like this? There are still hundreds if not thousands of questions remaining to answer. But one was more important to me, why was I selected for this assignment? Had Starfleet or some other agency have been watching this city and it's inhabitants? How did they create a computer program which would infect their entire mainframe within minutes and how did they get that program into the mainframe in the first place? It doesn't add up.

As I began to talk with Faith and Sara, we had come to realise that in the short time between the Enterprise leaving and the arrival of the USS Atlantis with the Admiral and her crew, the timeframe was far to short, she must have already have been on her way when she got the call from the Enterprise. My Starfleet Uniform was barely hanging on to my body, as it was torn in numerous places and covered in the dirt from the climb and crawl through the access tubes, but Faith and I where battered and bruised from the climb and seemingly endless crawl. But, that had worked in my favour. I would surrender myself to the Admiral and her people, but I needed more wounds if my true plan was to take hold and I knew just the person to assist with that very, very painful moment, Sara.

Her anger was not directed towards myself but the uniform that I wore. Faith would do what I had asked her, but Sara leapt at the chance as she punched me hard, several times in my face and ribs with all of the anger that she had at the time and I can tell you that it felt like a shuttlecraft had been thrown at me, I had no idea how strong and trained she was, but I wouldn't fight back as I did not wish to harm her in any way, more so as she would kill me within the blink of an eye. Finally staggering to my feet after being beaten into the ground, I had punched one of the many containers around the cargo bay in order to created what had appeared to be offensive wounds on my knuckles and after memorising the way back into the central market place from the map of the city? I staggered from the cargo bay with my head swirling from the beating of which I had asked for and the anger which had overcome me due to the betrayal of which I had taken personally as I had believed that the Admiral had put me here to distract Faith so she could overtake the city and I had fallen into her plans without even knowing it.

Blood poured from several open wounds on my face and hands as I finally collapsed after walking for what had seemed like hours to reach the Central Market where I knew that the Starfleet officers where patrolling. Of hundreds of thousands of Starfleet officers and enlisted spread across the known galaxy, the odds of meeting someone I knew in this ancient city where almost astronomical, but upon hearing the voices of the patrolling officers, laughing and joking about the city's inhabitants way of life, I felt an anger that I had never before felt. Collapsing close to a café which I had visited only once during my short stay, I lay on the floor with my blood smeared while I heard the sounds of two pairs of feet running towards me and the activation of their Starfleet Phaser Rifles before a shocked voice called out not my name, but a childhood nickname I had only been called by my parents and close members of my family. I was instantly embarrassed as I knew that both Faith and Sara where watching from their post in the cargo bay and had heard the name which I had tried so very hard to forget but now? I knew that I would never live down the name ' _Puddles_ '.

"Puddles, hey wake up?"

"F-Franco?"

"It's me kid. Lieutenant, get a Medkit down here now, she's injured. You look like shit"

"Franco. What the hell are you doing here? The last I heard you where back home" Mila said in shock as she looked at the face of her Human male Cousin as she sat slowly.

"Long story. Admiral Chen, we have located Mila. She has been injured"

"Understood, bring her to C'n'C"

"What happened to you Puddles?"

"Compliments of a guard, there are dozens loose in the city. I was trying to get to C'n'C when they attacked me. Franco, they are everywhere by now. They left me, thinking that I was either out or dead. But, I heard everything… no listen to me please?" Mila said as he sighed deeply. "I don't know what's going on, but there will be hundreds very soon and knowing this city? They are everywhere by now"

"All are women, and not a problem" He said with a darkened smile.

"Are you really this blind? They are stronger than natural humans, engineered to be perfect. You've seen these women Franco, they are perfect and stunning. Have you seen any older people around here? These women live for centuries and in perfect health, young and beautiful for their entire lives. Faith, is eighty years old Franco… and she looks early twenties, her sister is much older and highly trained"

"Colonel Wessex, is in her quarters, under lock and key" Franco replied with laughter.

"She's not the problem here, it's her second in command who is loose. Lieutenant Colonel Ariel Shaw. An expert in many forms of martial arts, weapons, explosives and things that I have never even heard of…"

"We'll deal with the Colonel. Come on, the Admiral wants to speak with you"

My own cousin Ericson Franks, a Commander in Starfleet and respected Security Officer posted to Starfleet Command and survivor of the Borg Attack at Wolf 359. We had been close during our childhood but I hadn't seen him in years only a brief time when I had returned to Earth for the funeral of my Grandmother. During our childhood and as an only child? I had felt as close to Eric as would be if I had a brother of my own and I couldn't believe that he was involved in this hostile act. As a child, he had known of my natural abilities which had surfaced when I was ten years old and although his thoughts where the first I had heard? He had always found a way of blocking my abilities, something of which I had found amazing, but now I had found to be annoying beyond imagination. It was like walking next to the Android Officer on the USS Enterprise, I had gotten nothing, not even a stray thought, he had had training, but from whom?

My plan was hopefully perfect if executed correctly the city would be returned to it's rightful owners within the day but, it had all rested within the hands of Jean-Luc Picard and his crew, but that was a gamble that we had no choice but to take. But, Franco's presence could alter everything as he may know what I was about to do, something that I had done in my childhood. It was my hope that he would not remember my first criminal activity or recognise the pattern and alert the Admiral.

A call for help from a distant system hidden by a deadly nebula had rocked the Enterprise with evidence of a possible Starfleet invasion of an as of yet, unknown off-shoot of Humanity and the descendants of humanity itself. Searching through database after database, file after file at the request of the Captain of the Enterprise, the artificial life form known as Lieutenant Commander Data had called for a meeting of the senior crew within his own quarters to discuss his own findings. Stood before his commanding officer and a human male that he had called his own friend, his very words had the possibility of echoing throughout the ship and the Federation as his reported his discovery to the Captain.

"… And after making contact with Starfleet Command? There is no official record of Vice Admiral Erica Chen beyond her retirement from active service, three years ago"

"Then why is she out here Commander?"

"Unknown Captain. However, does it not seem to be unusual that the Admiral was… in the Region when Starfleet was contacted about the Lakarian City? It is my belief Captain, that Admiral Chen was already on route to this sector prior to contact with Command. There is also one thing that I must point out Captain. Lieutenant Commander Mila Andrews' assignment to the USS Enterprise, does not appear on any official documentation, after making contact with her supervising officer? I was informed that the Commander is on leave from the service after accumulating eight months, three weeks and two days of shore leave" Commander Data replied as stoic as a Vulcan.

"Captain, I saw her personnel file, her transfer was signed by Admiral Lewis Carter" Riker replied instantly.

"Commander Riker? There is also no record of an Admiral Lewis Carter currently serving within Starfleet. I have looked into this myself sirs, the physical description of the afore mentioned Admiral, matches with the description of Commander Steven Walsh, retired from the service due to ill health"

"A set up?" Geordi La Forge replied instantly.

"It does appear to be that way Geordi"

"Why?" Replied Deanna Troi.

"There is only one reason Councillor… the City is highly advanced with technologies perhaps even centuries beyond our own. Picard to bridge. Increase speed to maximum warp"

I had served the Federation as both a Cadet and Officer for over twenty years and faithfully, I had turned my life around from a possible life of crime to become what I had believed to be a model officer in my own mind. After leaving the Academy, I fell almost headfirst into Geology and after failing twice? I finally achieved my first Doctorate, my second followed four years later. I have worked on Starbases both in space and planet bound, I have been assigned to four Starships in my career and I had even worked at the Daystrom Institute in my chosen field for two years before accepting a temporary transfer to the USS Enterprise for a survey of the recently opened region of space, close to the Romulan Empire. I had rarely truly trusted anyone in my life and I had always thanked Erica Chen for putting me on the right path, but now my job was to try and to bring her to justice for what she had done and most painfully to myself? My only family member left alive, my cousin Franco. I could not believe that he of all people, would be involved in this attack on a peaceful city although I had understood his reasons as not only was he a survivor of Wolf 359, as he had lost his own wife and son during the attack along with many of his crewmates on the USS Buran.

I wanted to grab him and beat some sense into him and to ask him why he had chosen this path, but in a way? I understood as well as he did that the numerous technologies within the city would advance the Federation by Centuries in weapons and shields. Limping at his side with his left arm around my waist for support, we walked towards the nearest internal transporter hub in order to relocate ourselves directly into the C'n'C for a meeting with the Admiral. As we had entered and he typed in the command code to activate the device to send us clear across the city? The large device shut down instantly before the doors could close followed by the street lighting in the open air market place. Phase one was complete with our plan to retake the city as by that moment, Faith and Sara would have the new command codes to access the city's transporter network and phase two was about to begin.

Attempting to activate the console on the wall which had once displayed a map of the city with small red glowing spots to denote transporter hubs around the city, a faint voice called out from the darkened street before them, the voice of a young child calling out for her mother. Drawing his weapon instantly, Mila's own cousin stepped into the streets once again as he saw a young girl of Oriental descent stood in the center of the streets with tears flowing down her face as she called out for her own mother. Limping towards the young girl with a slight smile upon her face as if to calm the young girl while the Starfleet security officers scanned their surroundings with their weapons, Mila knelt before the child as she softly spoke.

"Hi, my name is Mila. What's your name?"

"My mother has told me not to talk to strangers"

"Smart kid!" Franco replied slowly.

"Oh, I'm not a stranger. I am Faith's friend, I've been here a while, helping out…"

"Have you seen my mother?" The girl said slowly, with tears in her eyes.

"No, we haven't seen anyone. We're here to help… we're heading to the C'n'C. Do you know what that is?"

"My mother also calls it, the Central Command. Children are not allowed in there"

"I'm sure that Faith will make an exception. What is your name?"

"Erica" The girl replied, with a soft smile.

"Well, Erica. I am Mila and this is my Cousin Eric Franks. I am surprised to see him actually… if you come with us? We will contact your mother and let her know that you are safe. But the transporters are down and I don't know this city as well as you may do. Do you know a way to the central tower and to C'n'C?"

"My mother told me to meet her here… but I do know another way. It is a long walk"

"Can you show us the way please?" Franco said slowly, as his placed his phaser behind his back.

"You are hurt Mila. The Doctors can…"

"I… took a tumble down some stairs, I wasn't watching where I was going… I am fine, can you show me?"

"Okay, this way!" Replied the young girl, as she slipped her hand into Mila's and led her away from the transporter hub.


	5. Chapter 5

Observing Mila from the safety of the recently discovered cargo bay, the former center of the city before the constant growth had altered the shape of the city, Faith and Sara both laughed at the name as spoken by the Starfleet Officer when referring to Mila, although their laughter had turned once again to anger at the revelation of her own Cousin being one of the occupying Starfleet officers in their own city. With access to the mainframe of the city now under their own direct control, the plan would be able to continue with the activation of the City Shield Grid to seal in the occupying forces now stranded across the large city. Rubbing her knuckles after almost punching Mila into the ground, the young sixteen year old Sara Wilder had begun to pace around the circular consoles whilst checking each display with a mere glance as Faith maintained an ever watchful eye on the path of Mila.

"Faith I have to ask this, out of everyone in the city, why have you chosen Mila?"

"Why? Everyone sees it when they look at her Sara. She's absolutely stunning and her eyes? Are just amazing"

"She's the enemy, Faith! You must see that?" Sara called out as she stepped before her.

"Mila isn't the enemy Sara. Picard gave me access to her file before they left, she has had her problems in the past, but this is not in her character… I once spent hours just sat, talking with Mila and it was refreshing to learn about someone, rather than knowing everything about everyone in the city"

"That's why you are so interested in her? Have you even considered that she was put in your path to distract you Faith? They knew exactly what you are interested in and provided that interest. She is beautiful, intelligent, funny and… even rejecting you Faith. You love a good challenge and they have provided that challenge for you with Mila"

"You don't know her like I know her Sara" Faith called out, with a sigh.

"You don't know her at all Faith. That male, is her Cousin… do you have any idea how astronomically high the odds are of this happening? We are all being played, you are being played"

"I know the names, faces and backgrounds of everyone in this city as is my job to know. One day, that job may even be yours Sara. Alison gave me one piece of advice before she stepped down as Administrator, advice that I am going to give to you now. The city files have the biography of everyone in the city and against Alison's advice? I looked into Andrea's file and it changed my mind about her Sara, I gave her up, I broke her heart. I know that you care about Mellissa? She's a great girl and I can tell you that she has an amazingly bright future, but do yourself a favour? Do not look into her file. That was my biggest mistake and I don't want you to make that same mistake. If you want to know something about her? Simply ask a question"

"I didn't know. Are the files, really that complete?"

"Sara? I could even tell you what Mellissa likes to drink. I tried to turn you down so many times because I wanted to dissolve the position in favour of something else"

"Why?"

"Simple Sara. The position is obsolete now. When we take back this city and we will! I plan to stand down as Administrator within a year or two, I always have. If you will stand at my side Sara? I'm going to adjust the laws of this city and hold an election for a truly elected leader. Not even the council knows about this but I have Chase's backing and I want you to stand for the first elected leader. You are almost ready, with more training of course"

"I am honoured. But what about her?" Sara said with a large smile, before pointing to the images before them with a frown.

"Can I tell you the truth Sara? I'm intoxicated by Mila even though I know that she is not interested in me in the way that I want…"

"I've never seen you this passionate about anything or anyone. I will back you with the council and I can guarantee that you have the support of my parents and my friends. But, if Mila is somehow involved in this? You have to do the right thing and put her up on charges for her crimes. You have been like a sister to me for my entire life Faith, I want nothing more than to see you happy. Now, what position are you planning on creating for me…?"

We had walked for what had seemed like for hours through the lower levels of the city, streets and corridors whilst guided by the holographic image that I had selected as the young child and the hologram was perfect, the feel of her hand in my own and a faith odour of vanilla and strawberry as an almost perfume of which many within the city had used on a daily basis and even the Starfleet issue Tricorders had picked up on the life signs of the image walking at my side. Finding numerous teams of Starfleet Officers scattered around the city, each had been ordered to remain at their posts by my cousin and to attempt to contact the vessel in orbit which by this time should be surrounded by the ships of the Lakarian fleet and in the crew in their custody. With all contact with the ship and the teams throughout the city lost due to the carefully placed plan to retake the city, I had hoped that Faith and Sara where watching and ready to act once we had entered the Central Command of the city and that the Enterprise would not enter orbit with her weapons and shields activated.

Climbing a long and seemingly endless ladder, I felt the eyes of the Starfleet officer beneath me on my rear as I had picked up on the stray thoughts which had crossed his mind and they where beyond inappropriate as I was a senior officer. Ignoring his thoughts as I felt his eyes focuses on my rear, I continued to climb with the image of the young girl as our guide before finally pushing open a hatch to enter the Central Command Station of the city. Weapons where instantly drawn as the young girl stepped into the C'n'C before I leapt from the hatch to order the officers to lower their weapons as from the corner of my eye, I saw a something that I had not expected, Faith's face peering out amidst those being held within her own office as she nodded slightly before disappearing. What was I feeling, it was relief that Faith was safe and still watching me? And in some way that I had not expected, I felt a calm wash over me while the Admiral stepped towards me with a large smile upon her face.

"Commander, what happened?"

"I was attacked ma'am. I'll be fine… what is going on here?" Mila asked instantly, as she looked around.

"We are… stopping a threat, before it happens. These people, do not belong here Commander"

"They have been in this City for four centuries before the Federation, Starfleet and even the old NASA program, Admiral. They have never challenged the Federation or anyone before, why?"

"You would not understand…" Eric Franks said slowly.

"Try me, Franco. You'd be surprised"

"Not now. This city has locked us out, the shield is raised and the transporters are off-line. Commander, you have spent time within this city…"

"My movements where limited Admiral and monitored. But, I do know that if the shield is raised? Only the serving Administrator can lower them with her own personal command codes…"

"Where is she, Our last intel stated that she was with you?"

"Unconscious, the last I saw. When this happened, she tried to fight me. I am trained to fight Admiral…"

"Have you seen my mother?" The young girl called out instantly.

"Who is this?"

"We found her in the market place Admiral. Close to where we found Mila…" Her Cousin replied slowly.

"A child?"

"Yes Ma'am. She brought us here" Franco replied with a slight smile as from the corner of his eye, he also saw Faith amongst the prisoners in the Administrator's Office. "Mila, during your time here, have you noticed anything… unusual about this city and it's people?"

"Define unusual, Franco? These women are incredible and with a proud, if a short history compared to most species…"

"It sounds like you respect these beings Commander. Do I know this girl from somewhere?" The Admiral replied, as she studied the young face before her. "What is your name child?"

"For a very long time, I have been locked away in this city. Watching, learning and waiting"

Exhausted and gasping for breath, a single security officer ran into the Central Command of the vast and ancient city, his uniform torn and covered in dirt as he had climbed through maintenance shafts and up seemingly endless ladders to reach the top of the highest tower. Almost collapsing onto the floor before kicking closed the access trapdoor, he climbed to his feet slowly to see Starfleet weapons aimed directly at him before slowly lowering while he leaned against a console to draw his almost empty phaser. Catching his breath, the young and terrified man aimed his weapon at the floor as he backed away from the trapdoor while questions instantly echoed through the Central Command.

"Lieutenant, where is your team and the girl?"

"Dead, all of them. She was right, something was being held in that tower, it's killed everyone and now it's coming after us, all of us!" He called out in panic.

"What girl, who are you talking about. Franco, who is he talking about?"

"The girl who gave the Tour, the Assistant Administrator…"

"Sara Wessex? What did you do to her Lieutenant?" Mila called out as she grabbed the terrified young officer by his uniform tunic.

"Nothing, some… thing, killed her and my entire team. We entered a tower on the other side of the City, a black mass came for her. She was screaming in pain and then they where both gone. The Commander ordered us to run, it quickly found us, and picked us off one at a time. I fired my phaser at it, I think I hurt it, because each time it disappeared, but then it came back stronger…"

"Sara, oh my god? This will not end well for anyone. Admiral, you have killed one of their own… when Chase and Samantha find out? There will be nowhere in this galaxy that you can hide from them"

"I doubt that…" The Admiral said with a smile, whilst examining the young girl's face carefully.

"Erica, you have no idea how powerful these people truly are, they have a fleet of ships scattered around the sector, protecting this city. Not only have you invaded their home, but now you have killed one of their own. You said that the city shield has been raised, can you contact the ship?"

"We have lost communications with the ship, we don't know why yet" Franco said with a slight smile.

"I'll bet that it's because she isn't there anymore. If their own ships have returned and seen what has happened? There will simply be nothing left of the Atlantis, they will have raised the shields themselves to pin us all in here. I'll bet that it won't be long before they beam through the shields themselves and begin firing, assuming that they are not already here and taking off your teams, one at a time"

"Time is up!" The young girl said, with a smile.

Turning slowly to face the young girl whom had called herself Erica, a darkened smile echoed over her face as her eyes began to cloud over with a deep black colour. Shimmering with a growing darkness, those closest to her stepped backwards in fear while the form of the girl began to turn into black cloud before their eyes while the terrified Lieutenant screamed in fear. Inside of the black cloud, white lightening began to form in the center before exploding outwards to impact Mila in her chest as she screamed with pain before disappearing instantly, followed by the sounds of a twisted and dark childlike laughter which echoed through the Central Command of the city as the dark cloud faded away leaving behind the room full of terrified people.

"Mila!" Franco yelled out instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled the Admiral.

"A Distraction!" A voice called out from behind a console, as Mila stood with weapons in her hands.

Turning instantly in shock to see the Starfleet Lieutenant Commander holding two weapons, the Admiral raised her own weapon and attempted to fire only to hear a faint click from the weapon in her hand as Mila stepped towards her with a smile upon her face as she spoke.

"A dampening field is now in place within the room and across the city, your Starfleet weapons are rendered useless. These however, came from the city and are unaffected. Franco, release your prisoners or I will begin firing!"

"You have just ended your career, Commander!" Called out the Admiral in anger.

"No Erica, I am saving my career. I will not ask a third time my Cousin. Release them… now!"

"You would shoot me, your own family to save these… creatures?"

"I don't know much about these weapons Franco, but I do know that if I have these things programmed wrong? They will end you… Step back Ensign. You know what I can do Admiral, order your people to Stand Down!"

"Do as she says" Franco called out, instantly. "I never thought that you of all people, would betray me like this Mila"

"I could say, the same thing about you, Ericson Franks" Mila called out, with a tear in her left eye.

"Ensign, stand down and release the prisoners. You… are not the same girl I grew up with Mila, we're finished"

"Enterprise to Commander Andrews…" Called out a voice over Mila's own combadge.

"Go ahead Captain Picard"

"We have arrived in orbit and the Lakarian cruisers have turned over custody of the Atlantis and her crew to us. We have made contact with Administrator Williams, she has given us the codes to transport through the city shield grid. Commander Riker and Mister Worf will shortly materialise at your location"

"Thank you Captain. Bring some handcuffs, twenty to be exact. Vice Admiral Erica Chen, Commander Ericson Franks? I am placing you under arrest for the illegal invasion and detention of the Lakarian City and it's inhabitants, surrender is your only option. This occupation is over"

 _Captain's Log. Stardate: 48242.4_

 _We have taken Vice Admiral Erica Chen and Commander Ericson Franks into custody onboard the USS Enterprise and currently, two transport vessels are en route to the Lakarian City to take the crew of the USS Atlantis back to Starfleet for their involvement in the illegal actions against the City and it's inhabitants. The mission to capture the Lakarian City was not authorised by Starfleet Command and as such, I am left with the unenviable task of repairing the damage as created by the Admiral and her followers._

The timely arrival of the USS Enterprise had forced the Admiral and her followers to surrender and with the Lakarian City's military and security forces detaining the Starfleet crew until the arrival of the two transport vessels, the trust in Starfleet had instantly disappeared even with the full records of the discovery as made by the Enterprise officers given freely to the City's Council. Having returned to the Enterprise after being ordered to leave the city by the Council itself, Mila paced her assigned quarters as she attempted to make sense of everything that she had learned, why she had been personally selected for the assignment, why her own cousin, a man she had known and trusted for her entire life had betrayed the very uniform that he had sworn to protect and more importantly to herself, her future within Starfleet itself.

"Commander, may I come in?"

"Captain Picard, my door is always open to you sir. I was about to get myself a drink, would you like something?"

"I am fine, thank you. I have received a request from Commander Franks. He wants to speak with you on an urgent matter"

"Sir, I have nothing to say to that man. He has betrayed everything that he had believed in, he believed in the Federation and Starfleet Sir. When Erica, gave me the chance to join Starfleet? I spoke with him, he said that he would be proud to serve at my side someday. He had a great future… and now? I have arrested him and he sits in your brig next to the woman that I had always wanted to be like"

"Commander, I am not speaking to you as your Captain, but as a person whom had… I have had family problems of my own, with my brother. I won't make it an order, but at least listen to what he has to say? I more than anyone, understand why they did what they had done. That City has technology which can help Starfleet protect the Federation from a Borg threat…"

"If we had simply asked them Jean-Luc, I'm sure that they would have helped us. Now? I doubt it! I know that I am no diplomat, but I believe that I was making some progress with Faith"

Against my better judgement and after laying awake in my bed for hours after the Captain had left my quarters, I had refused myself one thing, to put on my Starfleet Uniform, not even Starfleet issue Fatigues. Wearing only white shorts and a white vest, I walked through the ship in an attempt to tire myself so that I could return to my quarters and hopefully sleep for the remainder of the night, but I found myself stood before one of the Brigs where my Cousin was being held as the Admiral was being held elsewhere on the ship. An anger like nothing that I have ever felt before swelled within me as I stepped before the force field with my jaw and fists clenched and with the authority of my rank as Lieutenant Commander, I found myself ordering the Petty Officer to leave the room for a moment while I spoke with my cousin, once again against my better judgement.

"Mila, thank god you're okay. I know that look, your having trouble sleeping again?"

"Make it fast! Why have you been constantly calling for me?" Mila called out, with anger.

"Three years ago, Starfleet Security had noticed a shift in personnel. Subtle at first, but becoming increasingly more active over time. Each Officer and Enlisted where placed in positions close to this region, I was ordered to look into it. At first? It had seemed like nothing more than random personnel reassignments, but each officer was moved by one Vice Admiral Erica Chen, a pattern began to form. It was then that I heard rumours of a highly advanced and ancient city which had believed to have been discovered…"

"Three years?" Mila said with a slight laughter.

"I'm serious. At first? We believed that Chen was preparing to defend against a possible Romulan Attack, I put myself in her path and eventually I was noticed and was assigned by Chen to the Atlantis, six months ago. It was then that I noticed your name Mila, on a file called ' _Resolve_ '. They had been monitoring the Lakarian City for years but they had never found a way inside until Chen brought you in… she put you on Enterprise along with a virus which would overrun the City's computers, with a simple command from the Atlantis once it was within range"

"Assuming that I believe your little tale, how did they know?" Mila said with a slight growl in her voice.

"They have someone from the City working with them, she was onboard the Atlantis, under the name Andrea Cole. Something changed her mind and she ran straight into Chen's arms. Mila, I've been working inside of Chen's command for a long time for this… this Andrea woman? Had you recruited to distract the Administrator from her duties just enough to blind her so that Chen could move in and take over the city"

"Why?" Mila said with a deep sigh.

"Beyond the tech in that city? The Virus of course. It can decimate a population in years, silently and before anyone had even known what had happened?"

"Death!" Mila replied with anger. "What are you saying Franco, that all of this time, you've been working for Starfleet Security?"

"Mila, I recognised your little tactic instantly. I remember what you did… I even saw an image of Faith in her Office with the Prisoners, I remained silent and went along with what I knew was your little plan. It wouldn't have worked had I not altered the Admiral's weapons"

"I will have to verify this with command" Mila replied slowly.

"Captain Picard, already knows everything and has verified with command and he has sent a copy of the file to the Administrator of the City below us… Mila, I'm not the bad guy here. But, in order to maintain my cover? I have to remain here in this Brig until we reach the transfer point. I just wanted you to know that I had your back, I always have and always will"

"Assuming that I believe you, what happens next Franco?"

"I know you Mila, you are considering resigning. You have a habit of running when things get tough, but you have changed Puddles, you stood and fought for what you believed to be right and if that occupation was a Starfleet sanctioned operation? You had to know that your career would be over, why?"

"I-I Don't know Franco" Mila said with a sigh.

"Yes, you do. I know why you did what you did… you did it for one thing, for one person. Trist me kid? And get some rest Mila… you look like shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Personal Log: Stardate 48248.3_

 _How ironic that on the old Earth Calendar, today's date is April the first? A day of jokes and pranks. The USS Enterprise has remained in orbit while the Transport ships have finally left the nebula along with the Admiral, her crew and my own Cousin Franco. I have verified his story with command and I could not be more proud of him for his actions. The Enterprise has spent the past two days in orbit of the Lakarian City as we attempt to repair the damage as caused by the Admiral and her followers, primarily spending hours in public session of the City Council as we practically begged for forgiveness._

 _It seems that wherever I go within the city, all eyes still remain on me, but now I sense a true fear within each of the inhabitants of the City, even Faith. As a sign of good faith between Starfleet and the City, Captain Picard has permitted the City's military leaders to tour the Enterprise, although I am not permitted to join the tour, for reasons that I have no idea of why? I have been called into a private meeting with the Captain in the observation lounge._

Knowing that her official status was that she had been placed on leave from Starfleet, Mila Andrews had taken it upon herself to replicate civilian clothing which had emulated the style of the city below, perhaps in an attempt to put the City Council at ease with her appearance, rather than the Starfleet uniform that she had always worn when in the presence of those from the city. Although the native style of clothing had been considered to be revealing by Federation standards due to the almost see-through style of clothing, her chose seemed to be chosen for her the instant that she had stepped from her assigned quarters and walked the corridors as those around her either turned away or watched her pass by, including the First Officer whom had seemingly tripped over his own feet at the sight of the revealing thigh length dress that she wore.

Entering the Observation Lounge through the bridge access door with her shoulders firmly pushed backwards and her feet walking perfectly in-line, the Captain slowly stood as she took her seat facing the Chief Administrator of the City below and the Military Commander as she nodded slowly to each with a slight smile.

"Reporting, as requested. Captain Picard"

"Glad that you could join us, Lieutenant Commander Andrews" Chase Wessex said with a growing smile.

"My eyes are up here Colonel, and not on my chest"

"It's hard not to notice them Mila" Faith said with a large smile.

"So I have been told, Colonel"

"We have been… speaking with your Captain, about repairing the damage as caused by the Admiral" Faith said slowly.

"I'm sure that the Federation will compensate you for…"

"Mila, it has been decided that a Starfleet presence is needed to help heal the wounds. One officer has hand been selected…" Chase replied, as she blushed deeply.

"And… we want you, Mila"

"Why me Faith? I'm a third rate officer with no business as anyone's representative. The truth is Faith, Chase? I'm a former criminal…"

"But, you fought for us Mila and? My daughter speaks very highly of you and she will accept no one else but you, the truth is that I think that she has a large crush on you" Called out Chase Wessex, as she continued to blush deeply.

"Commander. I am not going to order you to take this posting. However, Starfleet places this assignment as a priority. Your name is only one on the list. You will be given a one year assignment as the Federation Liaison to the Lakarian Government as approved by the City Council, should you take this assignment. Within the month? A single Starship will be permitted to enter the outer edges of this System to deliver a Danube Class Runabout equipped with a module specifically designed for a Geological survey of the planet and surrounding system and all information that you will gather, will be shared feely with both the Federation and the City Council"

"A Ship, for me Captain?" Mila said with a large smile.

"This is all dependant on your acceptance of this assignment. For the moment? The Federation will stay clear of this system with the exception of the vessel delivering the Runabout. Although you hold the Rank of Lieutenant Commander? Starfleet has assigned you, and only upon acceptance of this assignment, the temporary Rank of Starfleet Captain"

" _Are you shitting me! A CAPTAIN?_ "

"Mila, this is why I have not been returning your calls, as many as you made?" Faith said with a large smile. "No one in our City is trained like you are, something that we have ignored and are now beginning to regret. The entire Council, is behind you on this, not because of what you did, but because we all see something within you that is truly incredible…"

"We will accept no one but you Mila" Chase said with a large smile.

"Can, can I think about it Faith?"

I almost said no! I didn't want the assignment, but when I was not ordered but asked to give both Chase and Faith a tour of the Enterprise and the more I spoke with the two women at my side? They had told me everything, the true deal that they had made with the Federation which would truly only benefit the City and not the Federation. Perhaps that makes me a terrible officer? But I had accepted the offer within hours of the offer being placed before me and within hours? I was left behind in the city once the Enterprise had left the System. No one had trusted me at first. Gathering as much of the Geological survey equipment as I could fit into a small shuttlecraft along with my few belongings which I had brought with me? I stepped out of a shuttlecraft as piloted by Lieutenant Commander Data, the only pilot the inhabitants of the city had felt comfortable with due to his Android status. I dragged the heavy crate of equipment across the landing platform before I felt someone finally pick up the rear end, much to my relief and with the long journey ahead of me back to my assigned quarters, I had felt a true relief to know that I had perhaps at least one other friend within the city of tens of thousands of people, even though the one whom had stepped in to help me? Was not what I had expected. She was beautiful and I was almost entranced by her, shoulder length strawberry blonde her with a pale complexion and emerald eyes which had drawn my attention instantly to the point where I could not even look away.

"Thank you, you are a life saver"

"You are the… Starfleet woman right?"

"Does the uniform, give it away?"

"Something like that. I heard what you did for us, we all have heard Ma'am. No one would help, I just couldn't stand by and watch as you dragged that case through the city, besides it would make a mess of the floors"

"I'm sorry for the way that my people has treated the people of this City. I guess that everyone is afraid of me now?"

"Not everyone. Mila Andrews right? Tanya Wilcox… a pleasure, Captain" She said as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Want to know a secret Tanya? I hate ranks. Call me Mila"

"What is all of this stuff?"

"Science equipment. I'm a geologist, do you know what that is Miss Wilcox?"

"The study of the structure of planets especially its rocks, soil, and minerals, and its history and origins?"

"Something like that. How did you know that?"

"I study, actually? I am late for school. If you need anything Mila? A better tour of the city, just call me?"

"School? I thought that you worked at the docks" Mila replied in shock.

"No! my mother works at the Docks. Call me if you need anything?"

I was stunned beyond imagination at her intelligence as Tanya had not gone to her class, she was mere days away from her sixteenth birthday and her intelligence was off of the charts. Assisting me with setting up my equipment in a room which was clearly meant as a second bedroom, I had never known anyone who could learn at such a pace. Within a week? Tanya had committed my entire notes to memory and was showing signs of obvious interest in my chosen field and I felt like a child whilst stood next to her as she demanded more to study. Although Tanya was only a child? She had developed a keen interest in Geology and after speaking directly with her parents and the City Council? I was permitted to take Tanya as my research assistant. Within weeks under the close scrutiny of the City Council and her parents to whom I had reported on a daily basis, her interest in the field had surpassed even my own as her knowledge had begun to grow at an incredible rate. In just six months of being under my tutelage, and with the permission of her parents and the City Council? I had begun to take Tanya on expeditions to sites that I had already visited and her knowledge was amazing. Using the Runabout, I had always set up camp nearby and with my Starfleet training which I had passed along to Tanya? We had built a camp for the night with a real log burning fire which had been salvaged from dried out driftwood. 

"I love coming to this place, so peaceful. Thank you Mila, you're an amazing teacher"

"It's not the teacher Tanya, it's the student. I've never seen anyone learn so fast as you do. But this is as far as we go as my student…"

"What? Have done something wrong?" Tanya called out, with tears forming in her eyes.

"No. you've done everything right. I spoke with your tutor at school yesterday and she had released you into my full time tutelage. There is nothing more that she can teach you as my assistant and if you accept my proposal? I want to teach you what I have left to teach, and it isn't much. Last week? I contacted Starfleet and sent along the reports that you wrote, well… rewrote. In the old terms? You already have the equivalent of a degree… with your permission? I want you to become my full time research partner. It means more study, a shit load of study… but in six months? You'll hold a higher degree and by the time that my assignment is over? You'll be pushing your doctorate"

"What then, what when your assignment is over?"

"Tanya, why would I leave this place? I didn't want to say this until I had clarification. But I have put your name forwards to the City Council to be the First Leader of the new Geology Department, that will put you on the Council as the youngest member in the city's history. I will work only as your teacher until you are ready to take on a student of your own. But you have a very long way to go and it won't take you long"

"Are you serious?" Tanya called out with pride and shock in her voice. "What about you though?"

"I have…some plans of my own"

Within the following six months? My student had become the Master and pushing her Doctorate with a speed that I could only have imagined, to tell you the truth? I couldn't even keep up with her and due to the fact that she had the knowledge of her parents and past generations as had all of those within the City. Shannon Wessex, is one of the senior Engineers in the City while her wife Charlotte is one of the Medical Doctors. Although Tanya was still not of age to take her formal seat on the City Council, I sat in her proxy until she reached the age of Eighteen when she was legally allowed to vote although officially her name was on the list of members of the Council. By the end of my twelve month long assignment, life had returned to normal for those within the City and as I sent off my final report to Starfleet Command, I learned about the destruction of the USS Enterprise in the Viridian System and much to my relief? The casualties where light. It would take months to return to Federation space with the limited speed of the Runabout and with the Lakarian Vessels continuing to patrol and to protect their own small boarders? I informed Starfleet Command that I would not return and tendered my resignation with immediate effect. With no allied vessels in the region since relations with the Romulan Empire had begun to frost over once again? The Runabout would remain under my direct ownership until a Federation or allied vessel could arrive at the city to recover the ship. Months turned into years as I awaited the arrival of a Federation Starship to recover the Runabout by which time had served well as a small mobile research laboratory, a vessel which I had permitted my former Student and protégé Tanya to pilot for her own research into the planet and system.

Although life had resumed for the city's people which I had come to call my own? My life had changed dramatically with Faith's constant pursuit of me, a pursuit which I had eventually given into to the point where I had given up my former quarters within the city, I had given them to my close friend Tanya and had moved into a larger apartment which spanned three levels in a recently completed section of the city with Faith as my partner and within three months of moving in together? I was to become her wife.

With the city changing and Sara Wessex taking the newly created position as Prime Minister of the City, Faith had finally stepped down as her Deputy Prime Minister to become a teacher in a newly formed school within the outermost limits city close to our home. With her seemingly endless knowledge which had continued to astound me, Faith taught everything that she could as I would often visit her numerous classes to teach the history of Earth, the Federation on occasion although my primary teachings where in Geology to a new generation of hopeful students whom would one day take their place within Tanya's growing department.

 _On Stardate: 68321.8._

 _Old Earth Calendar: April 28 2391._

A day not unlike any other within the great city of Lakaria, the skies glowing a faint hint of purple, green and blue from the effects of the surrounding nebula which both hid and protected the small star system from the remainder of the galaxy due to the unusual and often corrosive radiation on a ship's hull. Awakening at her usual time of 5am, Mila Williams as she was now called due to her marriage, showered herself in private before pulling on her usual clothing for her morning ritual. For almost twenty years, she had lived with her loving wife in a three level apartment in an almost empty tower of the vast city. The upper level of the apartment had consisted of the living quarters, with the middle level reserved for the vast research laboratory she had specifically created to continue with her passions for both Geology and Archaeology with the third and lower level reserved for the privately owned mid-range shuttlecraft based on the Federation's own Runabout design along with a small gymnasium area and private transporter hub. Each morning before Faith had awoken, Mila would transport herself to a location several miles away from the city before her morning exercise of running back to the city on a well trodden path created over the many years. Finally returning to the city as the market place had begun to open to serve breakfast to those whom had frequented the bars, restaurants and café's, Mila stopped by her favourite stand to purchase the first coffee of the day from a tall, blonde woman she had known since her arrival before finally walking back to her home to greet Faith as she had awoken. Once again taking a shower before beginning her daily duties of setting up the work for her students, her once almost criminal and Starfleet life had become nothing more than a distant memory if not for the images hanging on the walls of their home displaying her first arrival within the city along with her former Com-badge and Captain rank pins encased in a crystal display for posterity. By 0900 hours, her first students for the day had arrived in the class as she continued from the previous lesson before the door to her classroom opened with a gentle hissing sound as Prime Minister Sara Wessex stood in the doorway to ask if she could speak in private.

"Class, please continue while I speak with the Prime Minister?" Mila replied as she stepped out of the small classroom into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to bother you during your class Mila. We've just received a message from a Federation Starship, it is holding position at the outer reaches of our system"

"Well, it's only been twenty years. What do they want?" Mila said with a deep sigh.

"Unknown for the moment, but there is a Vice Admiral Paul Andrews who wishes to enter our system via shuttlecraft"

"Paul Andrews, a Vice Admiral?" Mila said with a shocked smile.

"One and the same, isn't he the idiot who divorced you?"

"Yes! Wow, umm… I'd never expected him again. If it's okay with the Council? I would like to speak with him"

"Faith has already been made aware and is awaiting you at your home. The Council will only permit entry with your agreement, I'll make contact with their ship and let them know"

It had been over twenty years since I had seen my ex-husband, although from time-to-time I had heard rumours that he had been reassigned back to Starfleet Command after assuming command of the ship he was once assigned as First Officer. Throughout the twenty years I had lived within the city, I had changed dramatically and even more so once my system had adapted to the city and the remnants of the virus which had once destroyed the male population over four centuries ago. I had everything that I had ever wanted from my life an amazing and beautiful wife with two beautiful daughters, the family that I had always wanted. After the failed occupation of the city by Vice Admiral Erica Chen, we had given our sworn testimonies to Starfleet Command with a Court-Martial hearing being held on a nearby Starbase, the only time since I had first arrived at my new home world that I had left with numerous people at my side and onboard a Lakarian vessel. Erica Chen, was sentenced to rehabilitation and ten years imprisonment for her actions and barred from ever serving the Federation in any aspect, along with her entire crew. My cousin Ericson Franks, had given a sworn statement along with his orders from his direct superiors and as such, he had received a high commendation for his actions from both Starfleet and our own City, making him the only male to have been given such a citation and the last I had heard of Franco? He had left the service and married with three children of his own.

My family home is a large one, with photographs of our family hanging on the walls, my former Starfleet uniform had remained in storage since I had removed it, twenty years earlier. Only my deactivated com-badge and Captain's rank pips had remained on display encased in a crystal box in the private laboratory one level below. Hanging on the walls of my private laboratory and study I had hung my Starfleet Citations, awards and qualifications for all to see along with the qualifications of which I had earned in the past twenty years. I don't know why? But at the time I was nervous to see my Ex-Husband once again as I stood with my hand in Faith's whilst we overlooked the mountains which surrounded the city, a view of stunning beauty which I had always enjoyed. Seeing a small Starfleet vessel break through the low lying clouds before touching down on a small landing pad before our home, my heart began to pound as the rear hatch finally opened and two men stepped from the vessel. I barely recognised Paul as he stepped towards the crystal door which I had slowly opened. His hair was showing signs of gray which had echoed down along a short cut beard and signs of his age echoing within the lines of his face. With a smile, he stepped before me and to my own shock? I hugged him firmly before looking at the man that I had respected for many years, a tall slender bald man I had once been assigned to his ship as a Geologist.

"You made Admiral Paul? I'm so proud of you. Captain, or is it Mister Ambassador now?"

"I haven't been called either, for a very long time Mila, Faith? You both look exactly the same as you did twenty years ago" Picard said with a smile.

"The City, has been kind to the both of us Jean-Luc. Admiral Andrews, a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I am Faith Williams. Welcome to Lakaria City"

"The pleasure is mine Miss Williams. So, someone finally tied you down once again Mila?"

"Often, actually Paul. Please, come in. Would you like something to drink? The… replicator makes an excellent cup of tea, but we do have a supply of real coffee if you prefer"

"Coffee will be fine Mila"

Replicating a cup of tea for the Captain using his own personal favourite blend, I had also made both myself and Paul a cup of the real coffee I had kept a small sample of while Faith enjoyed her own favourite blend of Green Tea, a blend made from plant extracts of which I had never truly enjoyed although Faith had never been able to stomach the coffee which had become a favourite amongst those within the City.

"I still can't believe that you made Admiral, Paul. You always did want that above all else, even me"

"Thank you for that, by the way" Faith replied as she smiled whilst looking at me as I blushed slightly.

"It wasn't easy to give you up Mila. But our careers and lives, had taken different paths almost from the start. You had your career and I had mine, for what it's worth to you after all of these years? I'm sorry. But I can see that you are very happy here"

"More than you know. I have a stunningly beautiful wife and we have two amazing daughters together. I have a beautiful home and a great job here in Lakaria. Faith runs a school here and on occasion? I teach numerous classes and even help out Tanya and her students with their ongoing research into this city and the system when needed"

"Tanya Wilcox, your former assistant?" Paul replied, as he sipped on his coffee with a pleasant smile.

"I gave up that job a long time ago, when she surpassed me as my student. I could teach her practically nothing else. So, if I may ask. What brings you both to our little corner of the universe and our home?"

"Down to business it is then" Paul replied with a smile. "Over the past twenty or so years, your file had remained buried under orders of Starfleet Command. It only resurfaced two months ago during a routine audit of our files. It was brought directly to me once your name was discovered within the files…"

"Paul, if this is about the Runabout? It's no longer the same ship anymore. It's been upgraded to the tech from this city fifteen years ago. You wouldn't even recognise her now"

"Starfleet has no interest in the Runabout, that design was retired from service and replaced by a more advanced design, six years ago. It's the… Virus, which had caught our attention Mila. A similar virus was discovered on a world four months ago on the opposite side of the Federation…"

"That wasn't us Admiral, I give you my word on that one. I still have influence within the Council" Faith called out, instantly.

"We know. The Virus is thousands of years old and we believe that it was created on that very planet, along with a counteragent. We've managed to replicate that counteragent in quantities which can, with your permission? We would like to give to the people of this City"

"In return for what Jean-Luc?" I said slowly, as I studied his tired and old eyes.

"Nothing more than the reopening of negotiations for a friendship between this City and the Federation. It was your voice which shut down those negotiations Mila"

"I know that Paul. I was merely protecting my family, and my people. Elizabeth had just been born, our eldest daughter and I wanted her to live in a world free from the threat of the Federation. I more than anyone know what you are about to say my friends, the Federation is not hostile? Life has returned to normal for us here, our population has grown amazingly since you had left us alone. Our people just want to be left alone to live our lives in peace. Within a few years of my arrival here? The Federation had become involved in a brutal war with the Dominion and as allies of the Federation? We would have been a target also. You have never truly seen what this city is capable of and actually? Neither have we! but we fear it my friends as should you both fear it. This city can defend itself, it can even throw your ship across the galaxy if required. Very few people, even in the city know this, but the nebula which surrounds this system is created by this City to protect it! It is not truly a nebula, it is a weapon of unimaginable power"

"Mila, are you threatening us?" Paul said slowly, with shock echoing in his eyes.

"No Paul, I could no more harm you, Jean-Luc or the Federation as I could harm myself. The quarantine around this city, will stand until the people of this city are ready to make our presence known. But for now? You are our guests and will be greeted as such. Come with me Jean-Luc? There is someone that I want you to meet"


	7. Chapter 7

In the twenty years since I had been left in the city by my own choice? The city's population had grown by hundreds almost a thousand and with each new generation born? A new hope for the future of our people had been created and with the discovery of the Gaila computer program and the forgotten computer core during the failed occupation of the city, the computer was finally integrated into the city's mainframe and had been granted freedom of the city. Gaila had continued to remain with the form the program had chosen and as such, had even sat on the City Council as the representative of the City itself. It wasn't easy for me at first to be welcomed within the city, but over time I had finally become trusted by all of the inhabitants to the point where I had even taken an oath before the City Council, an oath which was broadcast across the city for all to witness, I had finally and formally become a citizen of the city in everyone's eyes and only then was I permitted to spend my life with Faith whom I had come to love.

Stepping through the city with Faith at my side along with my Ex-Husband and Jean-Luc Picard, the two males had seen the city as it truly was, an amazing and loving place where each person would die to protect another. Children playing in the streets, the numerous stores open for business and although many had never seen a male before? They where greeted with smiles and nods from the civilians and security alike. Stepping towards what had become my favourite café, a small business owned by a very good friend. Ordering yet another cup of my favourite coffee from the beautiful tall, blonde woman who smiled the instant that she saw Picard, although a slight confusion echoed over his face.

"Jean-Luc? it is very good to see you again"

"Do I know you Miss?"

"We met briefly when I was a child during your first visit" She said slowly.

"You probably wouldn't recognise her Jean-Luc. She was only a few days old when you first met her right here in the market place. I witnessed her birth as I once told you many years ago, as a sign of friendship? You gave her one of your Captain's rank pips" I said with a smile, as his eyes instantly searched her face for any sign of resemblance to the girl he once met.

"When I was a child? I never took off those two pips given to me by yourself and Mila, I had even taken her own name, although my parents where slightly angry as they had named me Alison? I am still known by Mila by all as a… nickname. I still have those pips my friend and plan to one day give them to my own child"

"You see sir, this city is thriving. Young Mila here is one of my former students and one of my oldest friends…" I replied as I stepped to my former Captain's side with a smile. "… and more than that? She is very becoming serious with my elder daughter. I love this city Jean-Luc and I love the people here. I doubt that even my Ex-Husband has seen me this happy?"

"Not even during the short time that we spent together…"

"Wait a minute, you're the idiot who let her go, why?" My namesake said with laughter.

"Different lives Miss?"

"Kirk, Alison Kirk. My friend here had released the historical database into the city with regards to our ancestor's families. My own family are distant cousins, when my parents saw how he is revered within the Federation? They asked permission to change our family name to Kirk. It is a badge of honour here in the City. You may not consider us to be Human by your standards? we are Lakarian, distant cousins"

The Federation Starship had remained in orbit of our world for three days with the permission of the City Council whilst under the ever watchful eye of our fleet which had maintained a safe distance, yet still within the weapons range of their ships. With the authority of the Council? Small groups had finally been permitted permission to beam down for a brief shore leave while Paul and Jean-Luc continued to negotiate with the Council. To me? It felt strange to step back onto the deck of a Federation Starship once again as the Council was granted a tour of the ship in orbit, the USS Sovereign. I hardly recognised what Starfleet had become in my absence, almost cold and sterile. But as I walked the corridors of that ship, my Betazoid abilities had picked up on several things that I had not expected. I was considered a traitor and words that I will not repeat, I was despised by many. Finally returning to my home of over twenty years, I had one last chance to speak with my Ex-Husband before he left for the Federation for the final time.

"Mila, you look as amazing as the first day we met, I still don't understand how this is possible, you are over 65 years old and don't look a single day over 25, why?"

"It's a medical fact that the virus which killed off the male population of the city over 400 years ago, but what is known to no one outside of this city? The virus had an unusual effect on the women who survived. Their fertility rate exploded, a sick joke by the universe I guess? But it had also had an unusual other effect. Not only had the virus rejuvenated their bodies to the point of living perpetually in their prime for the rest of their lives and aging had… ceased? Their lifespan had almost doubled, the average lifespan here is 170 earth years. Five years after I had remained on the planet? Faith had recognised that I had begun to show signs of the virus which had effected the first generation of women and for the… sake of our marriage? She took me away to a cabin that we had built together in the southern hemisphere years ago, our little personal and romantic retreat. For four days, my condition had began to degrade, although at first it was more than fun…"

"You became infected also?" Paul said with concern.

"On the fifth day? Even a simple touch would cause a painful ecstasy… I must have blacked out because when I awoke? I found myself submerged in a natural warm spring near our cabin. The mere rhythm of the water caused intensely painful… well basically? Orgasmic pleasure. I couldn't stand even the feel of clothing touching me and when Faith found me? A simple touch of her hand on my shoulder made me scream in agony. When she finally took me back to the city? I was burning up from the inside out, I had lost so much weight in just a few days that I looked like death. My body was fighting the virus, my Betazoid DNA was fighting the virus and it that side of my biology which was quickly and painfully killing me. The virus won out and I was altered at the genetic level and in-line with the women of this city. My aging has stopped and reversed to be in-line with those of the city and my body is now younger as a result and I have the physical age of 25. I have an amazing family Paul and an entire city of people who love and respect me and I have never felt that before, you better than anyone know the real problems I have had in my life Paul, and now I have finally found my true path in my life"

It was a more than emotional goodbye for me as I knew that I would never see Paul again, the only male I had ever truly loved, my first love. For a very long time since I had found my path within this city? I had always regretted not taking that one transfer that I was offered to the same ship as Paul, but I had such an amazing opportunity for a great career and I took it and I would never make that same mistake again.

The Current date on the old Earth Calendar is May 1st 2411 and I have been here for forty years. I have seen the fall of the Romulan Star Empire up close due to our proximity to the once Capital of the Empire, the rise of the People's Republic of New Romulus and the expansion of the Federation which now surrounds our little corner of the galaxy. Although we have still refused to sign a treaty of friendship with the Federation and her allies, our vessels still patrol our territory? The once deadly Virus was finally brought under control with centuries of research and the birth of the first male child within this city in over 400 years, a child which his parents and had named Adam. Rejoicing at the birth of a male, a week long party had exploded across the ever growing city.

But there is still one thing that no one knows beyond the limits of our territories, something which had almost destroyed my marriage to Faith. With the ability to choose which knowledge would be passed onto our children, I would not allow some of my Starfleet training to be passed on to my own children, nor my natural Betazoid Abilities which I knew would alter the delicate balance within this city. With the birth of our first child Eli, just two years after I had stayed within the city? That knowledge and abilities where engineered out of her DNA, but several years after the birth of our second daughter Alison? I discovered the truth when I had felt her Betazoid abilities began to surface at adolescence and she was stronger in her abilities than I could have imagined and even control. Isolating myself with my teenage daughter in the cabin that Faith and I had built for our family, I fought a seemingly endless fight to control Alison's abilities for three months in solitude before returning to the City. Upon our return, Alison had managed to control her abilities but, it was far to late as the Virus had mutated to infect everyone within the city and to activate a latent gene within the Human DNA, everyone within the city had some ability to hear the minds of others. But it wasn't all as terrible as it may seem, it was the mutated virus which had made it possible for the birth of the city's first human male child which had been named Adam in the years to come.

We had everything that we had ever wanted from that point onwards, training each other how to control and to hide our new abilities from the rest of the galaxy, perhaps someday there will be a pregnancy and natural birth within the city? I hope that I live long enough to see that day when it arrives but I can tell you one thing, I will never leave this city and I will stand at the front lines if anyone attempts to take this city from my people once again, I will fight to my very last breath. I will fight to keep this city safe from the galaxy and may the Gods of whatever world you come from, turn your eye away from this world and this City because if anyone attempts to take this world from my people? I will personally unleash the full capabilities of not only this city, but the entire star system onto those whom try to take away my children, my wife, my people, my City and my Star System.

In the past? Few have tried and we have not retaliated with the full capabilities, because it is simple… we have no true idea what this city is capable of doing and we are afraid to discover that, as should you be afraid.

The End?


End file.
